Shattered Memories
by Rashi Itami
Summary: Luego de la muerte de su padrastro y gran amigo Shura no sabía qué hacer con su vida, hasta que se topó con un cofre lleno de recuerdos del difunto. Sin saber por qué, comenzó a hundirse en aquellos recuerdos, emprendiendo una búsqueda sin referencias ni conocimientos...
1. Un funeral y un cofre

El frío calaba los huesos de sus manos; ése día en particular había hecho más frío del usual, sin embargo no había llovido.

Un hombre que rezaba sobre la pequeña tarima observaba al joven con pena y empatía, mas sólo se limitaba a hacer su trabajo. El ataúd comenzó a descender lentamente, haciendo que el joven rompiera su silencio con un ahogado sollozo, sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por sus heladas mejillas; limpió su rostro con el dorso de su antebrazo, manchando su abrigo con lágrimas y restos de mucosidad, intentando mantener la compostura. Estaba solo, completamente solo. El hombre dentro del féretro había sido su única familia los últimos quince años, quien lo había adoptado y forjado como persona; a quien le debía su vida.

–Niño… ya deberías irte -dijo el reverendo, quien minutos atrás daba la cátedra funeraria-.

–No se meta en lo que no le incumbre -respondió el joven de oscuros cabellos con destellos verdes-, su trabajo terminó, ya puede retirarse -frunció el ceño, molesto. El religioso lo miró claramente ofendido y luego se retiró, farfullando al alejarse unos pasos-.

No había flores sobre la rejilla que cubría el ataúd, ni siquiera reparó en ello. Dobló sus rodillas y se dejó caer junto a la fosa; la congoja se agolpaba en su garganta, comenzando a llorar una vez más.

–Prometo que saldré adelante… Cid, no desperdiciaré la vida que me has dado y… -volvió a sollozar- devolveré todo lo que me diste a alguien que lo necesite tanto como yo te necesité a ti… -esperó un par de minutos para intentar recobrar la compostura, se puso de pie y se alejó lentamente sin voltear atrás, sintiendo cómo una parte de su corazón se alejaba, quedando dentro de aquel ataúd-.

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido como para asimilarlo. Un día su padrastro y gran amigo comenzaba a tener migrañas y al otro estaba muriendo debido a un cáncer, todo en menos de un año… No sabía qué hacer, sólo tenía diecinueve años y aún le faltaban unos meses para terminar la escuela. Suspiró con pesar, observando el baho formarse al exhalar; caminaba en dirección a su casa, sin embargo no le apetecía regresar a ésta aún. Caminó y caminó por horas, alarmándose al apreciar el crepúsculo; rodó los ojos, observando los alrededores para ubicarse en el mundo.

–Bien… sigo aquí.

Se encontraba en los faldeos de un pequeño cerro, ubicado a unos veinte minutos a pie de su casa; metió su mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y tomó su cigarrera de cuero, sonrió al tenerla a la vista, recordando cuando su padre se la había regalado al volver de unas vacaciones personales. La abrió y sacó un cigarrillo de su interior, con su mano derecha buscó su encendedor en el otro bolsillo de su chaqueta para después incinerar el extremo con tabaco; inhaló el humo de la combustión, relajando el cuerpo al sentir sus pulmones y estómago llenarse con dicho humo.

Se sentó en una banca que estaba en el camino, disfrutando de su cigarro mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido mirando al suelo; al consumirlo por completo encendió otro… la ansiedad le estaba ganando.

Se enderezó y recargó su espalda en el respaldo de la banca, observó a su alrededor al notar que los focos comenzaban a encenderse; exhaló otra bocanada de humo y luego suspiró. Sentía que había perdido la batalla ese día, aunque haya sido todo lo contrario… Lograr asistir al funeral de El Cid había sido como ganar una guerra, aunque fuese una victoria amarga.

–Creí… que al menos iría alguien además de mí -susurró al aire-. Eras un subnormal sin amigos, viejo quejumbroso… -habló y sonrió por primera vez ese día al mirar el cielo cubierto de nubes-

La brisa agitó su cabello y le hizo sentir escalofríos, estremeciéndose notoriamente; dio la última calada al cigarro y arrojó lejos la colilla al chasquear sus dedos pulgar y medio, perdiéndola de vista en una fracción de segundo.

–Es hora de volver a la realidad… -se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, perdiéndose de la vista del lugar en pocos segundos-

El sonido de la lluvia lo despertó.

Se acomodó entre las ropas de cama, agradeciendo internamente haber aumentado la cantidad de frazadas sobre la misma la noche anterior. Observó el techo un par de minutos intentando pensar qué hacer ese día, mas sólo se limitó a contemplar las imperfecciones del mismo con detenimiento, manteniendo su mente en blanco; lo mejor sería improvisar.

Se levantó con rapidez, intentando no perder el entusiasmo al hacerlo. Salió de su habitación y caminó por el pasillo, deteniéndose frente a la alcoba de El Cid… Abrió la puerta y entró sin más, caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió; no toleraba el aroma que había inundado el lugar, la cual sólo le recordaba a la muerte de su padre.

Abandonó el lugar con rapidez, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, advirtió un nudo en su garganta y fuertes punzadas en su pecho; caminó con rapidez a la cocina en un vago intento por olvidar la desagradable sensación de pérdida y soledad que arremetían en su contra.

–En algún momento deberé desocupar esa habitación… -habló solo mientras llenaba con agua un hervidor eléctrico- Lo haré hoy mismo -dijo decidido- o jamás podré.

Preparó una taza de café y tostó algo de pan; desayunó en paz mientras pensaba qué hacer con todas las pertenencias de su padre, llegando a la conclusión de conservar sólo lo más importante y estrictamente necesario, después de todo él ya no las necesitaba.

Se levantó y caminó nuevamente hacia el baño, una vez dentro sacó un par de bolsas de basura que guardaban dentro de un pequeño mueble bajo el lavamanos; una vez juntó todos los útiles de aseo necesarios se dirigió a la habitación. Al entrar, una acuosa y álgida brisa golpeó su rostro, haciéndole estremecer de frío; caminó hacia la ventana y la cerró, suspirando sonoramente al terminar la acción.

Tardó un par de horas en desocupar los muebles donde yacía la ropa que su padre usaba, pero al fin había terminado con dicha tarea, secó su frente con el dorso de su antebrazo después de hacer un nudo a la última bolsa; fue a la cocina por una botella con agua y bebió desesperado para saciar su sed mientras caminaba de vuelta a la habitación donde trabajaba. Al llegar al umbral de la puerta se detuvo, escrutando analíticamnte todo, reparando en el pequeño escritorio donde su padre todas las noches escribía. Escribir… ¿Qué escribía? Llevó su siniestra hasta su barbilla y comenzó a recordar.

Su padre siempre escribía en el mismo libro, uno muy grande y viejo. Las pocas veces que le preguntó qué escribía, éste le respondía que no era nada importante… Buscó con la mirada dicho libro en el escritorio, luego caminó hacia él para buscarlo, sin resultados positivos.

–¿Dónde lo escondías…?

Se preguntó en voz alta entretanto volteaba para imaginarse en qué otro lugar podría estar dicho libro, sin embargo, el sonido de la escoba al chocar contra el suelo lo sobresaltó al punto de casi asustarse; suspiró con alivio al notar que sólo había sido el objeto mencionado, al acercarse a recogerlo su ceño se frunció notoriamente, volteando a ver hacia su derecha. La escoba había dado a parar a los pies del clóset y Shura, al agacharse, descubrió un cofre para nada discreto en el compartimiento inferior; apartó la escoba y sacó de un solo movimiento el cofre.

El objeto parecía estar forrado por cuero, con los vértices recubiertos con un metal dorado bastante envejecido, la cerradura parecía bastante antigua debido a los complejos tallados que poseía. Llevó sus manos hacia la ella y lo abrió con éxito, agradeciendo internamente que no estuviera cerrado con llave, ya que de ser así hubiese tenido que dañar la hermosa estructura al forzar su apertura.

–Vaya… debo admitir que lo supiste esconder muy bien.

Un sinfín de fotografías llenaban el cofre sin dejar ver qué más ocultaba, tomó algunas y las ordenó para después contemplarlas con detenimiento. Grande fue su sorpresa al reconocer a su padre en ella, sin embargo, éste no parecía tener más de veinte años.

–Probablemente tenía mi edad…

Dijo analizando su rostro sonrojado con una leve sonrisa, pero no fue hasta que reparó en ello que advirtió la presencia de otro individuo a su lado.

–¿Quién es él?

Preguntó. El hombre junto a su padre sonreía ampliamente mientras saludaba a la cámara; sus cabellos azules estaban peinados hacia atrás y su tez pálida brillaba con el sol; ambos usaban prendas similares simulando ser aristócratas del siglo XVII. Giró la fotografía, encontrando palabras escritas en él.

 _«Gracias a ti la presentación fue todo un éxito ¡Cid, eres el mejor!»_

Su padre no había escrito eso, no era su caligrafía minuciosamente escrita, por ende asumió que lo había escrito el hombre desconocido. Continuó revisando las otras fotografías, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a su padre acompañado en todas ellas por el hombre desconocido; no fue hasta leer la contraparte de la última imagen que supo su nombre,

–Manigoldo…

Tomó el libro en el que Cid escribía, el cual había aparecido bajo la inmensidad de fotografías, lo apreció durante segundos que parecieron horas, dudando de ver su contenido. Levantó la tapa, encontrándose con la primera hoja, la cual tenía un corto párrafo escrito.

 _«Si estás leyendo esto es porque algo debió sucederme o alguien ha usurpado mi propiedad, ya que jamás permitiría que alguien se adentre en mi corazón…»_

El pelinegro tragó grueso, tensandose por lo escrito en esa hoja, la culpa lo invadió y cerró de golpe el libro; se puso de pie con rapidez y salió corriendo del lugar.

–¡Lo lamento, padre!

Gritó a la nada al detenerse en la sal de estar, tomó las llaves de la casa, abrió la puerta de entrada y huyó sin rumbo fijo, sintiéndose un asco de ser humano al indagar en la privacidad de alguien muerto.


	2. Ansiedad

No sabía con certeza a dónde ir, la culpa lo invadía y temía regresar a casa, aunque no tuviera sentido.

Todo el tiempo que había vivido con El Cid jamás le había desobedecido, al menos no voluntariamente. Su padre lo era todo en su vida desde que lo había adoptado…

Los recuerdos en su mente comenzaron a arremolinarse, provocando dolor físico en sus sienes; palpó sus bolsillos en busca de sus cigarrillos, sin éxito, buscó dinero en los mismos, encontrando un par de billetes. Caminó un par de cuadras en busca de un almacén, tienda o lo que sea, mientras le vendieran un cigarrillo.

–Maldición… ¿Por qué no tomé la cigarrera?

Se llamó la atención él mismo, percatandose que había vuelto al cerro que había visitado la noche anterior. Se adentró en el mismo sendero por el que horas atrás había recorrido; todo estaba mojado, hacían unos diez minutos del cese de precipitaciones. Al cabo de unos minutos divisó la banca donde había descansado la pasada noche.

No entendía por qué había regresado a ese lugar, nada tenía sentido en su cabeza, era consciente de todo lo que hacía, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no controlaba sus acciones…

Llegó hasta la banca, quedando frente a ella, y la analizó con la mirada; como era de esperarse estaba completamente mojada, por la madera se deslizaban finas gotas de agua aún. Chasqueó la lengua y escondió ambas manos del frío en sus bolsillos, volteó el rostro para ver el camino por el que había llegado, analizando si volver por el mismo lugar; negó mentalmente al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, sus pies comenzaron a andar, continuando su recorrido.

No fue hasta que levantó la mirada del lodoso camino que divisó una figura delante suyo. Lo primero que vio fueron un par de gruesas botas negras y enlodadas que llegaban hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas de esas delgadas piernas cubiertas por un jeans rojo, las cuales continuó analizando en ascenso; las piernas se perdieron a la mitad de los muslos debido a un abrigo verde musgo; las manos de la persona estaban resguardadas del frío, al interior de los bolsillos del abrigo, al igual que las suyas propias; el cuello del hombre estaba cubierto por una abultada bufanda gris; una gran nube de vaho se formaba en cortos lapsos tiempo, producto de su exhalaciones; su cabello era de un inusual color blanco, el cual, resaltaba su piel morena y sus… ojos.

Su mirar colisionó con unos intensos orbes rojos, cual fuego ardiente, que lo miraban de vuelta; el perderse en aquella intensa mirada mientras caminaba casi lo hace resbalar al pisar un charco, provocando que el moreno liberara su diestra y la llevara hasta la bufanda, sujetándola mientras reía disimuladamente. El pelinegro desvió la mirada completamente avergonzado, maldiciéndose internamente; continuó caminando con el rostro escondido debido a la vergüenza, evitando pasar demasiado cerca del cuerpo contrario.

No reparó en aquella persona hasta que estuvo un par de metros, al menos diez, más lejos, fue en ese momento que volteó a ver su espalda, sin embargo no la encontró; el joven de ojos rojos se encontraba en la misma posición que él mismo había adoptado frente a la banca; observó intrigado cómo aquel joven la analizaba de la misma forma que él minutos atrás. Intentó enfocar mejor su visión al cerrar levemente los ojos, fue ahí cuando el extraño volteó a verlo; se quedó mirándolo con descaro escasos segundos, hasta que la mano derecha del contrario se alzó en forma de saludo.

Una corriente eléctrica subió desde su sacro, recorriendo su columna vertebral hasta la base de su cráneo, haciéndole estremecer de forma extraña; estaba avergonzado, así que, de un hábil movimiento se giró sobre su propio eje y se alejó con paso seguro.

Su pecho se contraria estrepitosamente, le faltaba el aliento por correr de esa manera; sus zapatillas de lona estaban cubiertas de lodo, debido a que había pisado un gran número de charcos en el camino. Había corrido sin descanso, huyendo sin saber por qué.

Estaba sentado en el piso, con la puerta principal a sus espaldas, respirando ya un poco más calmado; el ver a ese extraño le había hecho olvidar todo… cayendo en cuenta de donde estaba: había regresado a casa.

–¿Qué me está pasando?

Se revolvió el cabello con desesperación, intentando hallar una respuesta con tal acción.

–¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?

Observó a su alrededor, notando lo sombría que se había vuelto la casa. Se quitó las zapatillas y las hizo a un lado; se puso de pie y caminó hacia la sala de estar, se dejó caer sobre el sofá, soltando un muy largo suspiro de resignación.

-Qué vergüenza… -sus manos se dirigieron a su rostro, cubriéndolo por completo- El tipo ése hasta me saludó, y aún así escapé… ¿de qué? -los miembros sobre su rostro se alzaron, permitiéndole a sus ojos observar sus palmas- Lo único que sé hacer es escapar…

El sonido de un golpe lo hizo dar un brinco, incorporándose del impulso, buscando con su mirada al responsable; abrió su boca para respirar mejor, ya que su cuerpo se había tensado sobremanera al no saber qué había ocasionado dicho estruendo. Sonó como cuando cierras un…

-El cofre…

Se puso de pie y corrió hasta la habitación de su padre, abriendo sus ojos de par en par al ver que este estaba cerrado.

-Imposible…

Su vista se fijó en la ventana comprobando que estaba cerrada, por ende, no había sido culpa del viento; escrutó con lentitud toda la habitación, todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba, hasta llegar al cofre nuevamente; lamió sus labios, humectándolos, mientras daba un paso desconfiado hacia el objeto. Al llegar a su lado lo abrió, relajó un poco sus músculos y se acomodó frente a él; cruzó sus piernas y se dejó caer, sentándose; tomó el libro con algo de desconfianza y lo abrió, mas esta vez evitó la primera página.

 _No sé con certeza qué escribir. Manigoldo me ha regalado este viejo libro en blanco al conocer mi afición por las antigüedades. Debo admitir que no me esperaba un regalo de esta índole, sin embargo, estoy muy feliz… me ha sorprendido sobremanera._

-Manigoldo… -divagó unos minutos en su mente, buscando recordar alguna ocasión en que su padre le haya mencionado ese nombre, mas no tuvo éxito- Si fue tan importante para ti ¿por qué nunca me hablaste de él? -se preguntó en voz alta mientras comenzaba a leer el siguiente párrafo-

 _2 de Julio:_

 _Manigoldo me ha pedido que entre al club de teatro de la escuela… no me llama la atención en lo más mínimo, pero me es imposible negarme ante una petición de su persona._

-¡Dios! -se exaltó al leer las últimas palabras- ¡¿A papá le gustaban los hombres?! -exclamó algo alterado, para luego tragar con dificultad- E-eso explicaría por qué nunca encontró a la indicada…

 **Flashback**

 _Sólo tenía 8 años y en la escuela estaban haciendo los preparativos para el evento del día de la madre, fue sólo en ese momento que se preguntó por qué su padre siempre estaba solo; decidido, esa misma noche durante la cena, shura mencionó el tema._

– _Padre… -llamó la atención del mayor-_

– _¿Sucede algo, hijo? -preguntó serio-_

– _¿Por qué no estás casado? -preguntó inocentemente, rodando los ojos hasta el mayor-_

– _Pues… -era raro ver ese tipo de expresión en el rostro de El Cid, la cual, denotaba sorpresa en extremo; sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y sus labios temblaban- Creo… que aún no conozco a la indicada._

 _Shura guardó silencio y volteó a ver su plato, el cual contenía una porción de arroz a la valenciana a medio comer, sintió la incomodidad que su padre transmitió al responder, por ende, no volvería a tocar el tema._

 **Fin Flashback**

¿Cómo se supone que debía sentirse? Jamás había dudado de su heterosexualidad y, si bien nunca había tenido una novia, no conocía a nadie que lo hiciera cuestionar su sexualidad; sin embargo, en ese momento un par de orbes destellantes hicieron acto de presencia en su subconsciente. Dio un respingo y negó enérgicamente con su cabeza.

–No debería pensar en estas cosas… -dijo derrotado- Es todo por hoy, o me volveré loco -cerró el diario y lo devolvió a su lugar, cerró el cofre; se acomodó en su lugar, juntando las rodillas para después abrazarlas-. Me siento traicionado… He leído sólo dos páginas de tu diario, y puedo comprobar que tú verdadero ser era completamente ajeno a mí...


	3. ¿Tienes un cigarrillo?

Antes que comiencen, quiero dedicar este capítulo a angeloDivoglio. Sin ti jamás hubiera podido escribir este cap ¡Muchas gracias!

Sin nada más que agregar, disfrutad.

Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud, recobrando la conciencia después de un profundo sueño, observó la mesita de noche —la cual llegaba hasta la altura de su cabeza— colindante a su cama, extendió su brazo izquierdo y tomó su celular con su siniestra para ver la hora.

–Mierda... me quedé dormido.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que El Cid había fallecido, y la vida de Shura se había convertido en un atisbo de la misma. Hace tres días se había llevado a cabo su graduación... algo tarde, debido a su edad, pero lo había logrado; se esforzó como nunca lo había hecho para sobresalir en los últimos exámenes, a fin de ganarse una beca.

Se acomodó entre las ropas de cama, fijando la vista en la pared que antes estaba a sus espaldas; disfrutó unos momentos de la agradable temperatura que su lecho le ofrecía. Estaba extrañamente exhausto, al parecer, la presión que había tenido las últimas semanas le habían caído encima de una sola vez; suspiró con pesadez, y cerró sus ojos; su mente comenzó a perderse lentamente en la obscuridad, y de un momento a otro se vio cayendo por un abismo. Despertó de golpe y con la respiración entrecortada.

–¡Maldita sea, la entrevista!

Con su mano izquierda agarró las ropas de cama y las arrojó lejos, para levantarse de un solo impulso y saliera corriendo en dirección al baño; echó a correr el agua caliente, se desvistió con rapidez y se metió en la ducha.

Había estado buscando un empleo de medio tiempo hacía un tiempo, sin embargo, luego de las entrevistas, nunca lo llamaban, no entendía qué había de malo en él. Desde que había leído ese maldito diario su cabeza estaba hecha un desastre, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, mas no se había atrevido a continuar leyéndolo; la culpa lo carcomía desde el interior y el miedo de seguir descubriendo sentimientos y eventos que su padre jamás le compartió. Su cabeza divagaba la mayor parte del último tiempo, debido a eso, sus estudios fueron considerablemente más difíciles, ya que quedaba completamente disperso.

Al terminar su baño corrió a su habitación, de su clóset tomó unos bóxers azules y unos jeans negros; se los puso con rapidez, tomó una camisa negra de manga larga que le quedaba algo ajustada, se la puso y luego se puso un suéter negro sobre ésta; abrigó sus pies con un par de calcetas largas y sus botines; luego volvió a correr, esta vez, a la cocina; tomó dos barras de cereal y caminó hasta la entrada, donde su mochila estaba colgada en un perchero; la tomó y echó su desayuno dentro, de otro colgador sacó su abrigo; buscó su celular, las llaves de la casa y su cigarrera, las metió dentro de la mochila y salió del lugar.

El trayecto que debía realizar no era complicado, ya que sólo debía tomar un bus para acercarse, su entrevista comenzaba dentro de quince minutos, y si contaba con algo de suerte, probablemente alcanzaría a llegar. Aspiraba al puesto de mesero en un pequeño bar que estaba a la vuelta de una universidad que, para su suerte, era una de las que consideraba para estudiar; el bus no tardó en pasar, pagó su pasaje y caminó hasta la mitad del mismo, fijó su vista en el exterior y dejó que la máquina lo llevase hasta su destino.

Las cosas no habían salido del todo mal, el hombre que lo entrevistó se mostró conforme en todo momento, ahora, sólo debía esperar la llamada de confirmación, la cual, llegaría durante el transcurso del día...

–...durante el transcurso del día -repitió para sí, suspirando mientras caminaba sin rumbo-. Si camino a casa desde aquí, tardaré unos cincuenta minutos -sacó su celular de su mochila para ver la hora-, son las 10:40 -meditó la situación unos instantes, volvió a abrir su mochila encontrando sus audífonos enredados en las barras de cereal que había tomado antes de salir, los tomó y los desenredó con rapidez para después ponérselos-. ¿A dónde puedo ir...? -preguntó al aire-.

Caminó un par de cuadras despreocupadamente al tiempo que se perdía en la música.

Había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos, divagando entre las notas musicales, que no notó cuándo había llegado hasta ahí; el cerro se abría paso ante su mirada confusa, sentía que una extraña fuerza lo atraía hasta ese lugar y no la podía evitar, cada vez que se desconectaba de su cerebro terminaba llegando hasta ahí.

Su cuerpo se tensó al recordar las últimas ocasiones que había dado a parar ahí. El el día que había encontrado el diario de su padre también se había encontrado con ese sujeto de cabello blanco y ojos rojos; desde ése día en adelante, cada vez que se acercaba a los alrededores del cerro, se lo topaba, en una circunstancia u en otra; sin embargo, hasta este momento jamás le había dirigido la palabra. En contadas oportunidades recibía saludos físicos de parte del moreno, los cuales Shura siempre evitaba muy avergonzado; no se le daba bien entablar conversaciones, aún más con desconocidos; toda su vida habían sido sólo él y su padre.

No podía evitarlo, jamás se le dio bien el socializar, a pesar de no recordar con claridad sus primeros años de vida podía recordar las sensaciones de los eventos vividos, las cuales no eran para nada agradables; toda su vida fue retraído y antisocial, además de serio como su padre. En la escuela estaba solo la mayor parte del tiempo y no le interesaba cambiar esa situación, su vida sólo giraba en torno a su padre...

Se detuvo de golpe al notar que su visión se cristalizaba, intentó tragar la saliva que se había agolpado en su boca, ya sintió una fuerte punzada en su garganta; respiró con fuerza para después poder tragar; con el dorso de su diestra se limpió los ojos, tallándolos con fuerza en un desesperado intento por alejar la sensación de inconformidad en la que había caído. Fijó la mirada en su horizonte, enfocando su visión con dificultad, encontrándose con su hasta ahora única compañía... una banca de madera.

–Genial...

Dijo al momento de recobrar la compostura y volver a caminar hasta la banca, se sentó en ella y dejó caer su cuerpo con auténtico cansancio, encorvando su espalda con exageración, provocando que sus vértebras tronaran al acomodarse; soltó otro suspiro, esta vez más relajadamente. Metió una mano a su mochila para tomar una barra de cereal, comiéndola con rapidez, cayendo en cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba; tomó la otra y la comió de la misma forma que la anterior.

Prontamente terminó de comer guardó los envases vacíos de los alimentos dentro de su mochila, para botarlos cuando viera un basurero. Se acomodó en su lugar para después mirar al cielo, el cual estaba completamente nublado, no recordaba haber visto el cielo desde que su padre había muerto, los días estaban siempre nublados, en los cuales, si no estaba lloviendo a cántaros el frío era excesivo.

De un momento a otro movió una de sus manos para buscar su cigarrera, mas no apartó su mirada del anubarrado cieloo, tomó un cigarro y se lo llevó a la boca, luego tomó el encendedor que estaba guardado dentro de la misma, y lo prendió; degustó complacido el sabor del humo, exhalando con serenidad. Se quitó los audífonos y los guardó junto con el celular al interior de su bolso.

Cuando llevaba casi la mitad del cilindro consumido el sonido de pasos acercándose lo alertó sobremanera, tensando sus músculos al instante -a veces olvidaba que estaba en un lugar público-, buscó con la mirada al percutor de dicho caminar; primero volteó a su izquierda, mas no encontró a nadie, luego giró hacia su derecha, sin embargo, una chaqueta verde le impidió ver más allá. Podía reconocer el color de dicha prenda y a su portador, los cuales estaba a un escaso metro de distancia, demasiado cerca para evitar una conversación. Alzó la mirada sorprendido, haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran; guardó silencio al no saber qué decir ante tal incómoda situación, así que sólo atinó a desviar la mirada y llevarse el cigarro a la boca, en un inútil intento de evitar interacción con el contrario.

–Hola -habló luego de unos segundos el extraño-, disculpa mi impertinencia, pero... -su voz era masculina y al mismo tiempo delicada, captando inmediatamente la atención de Shura, quien había volteado a mirarle nuevamente- ¿tienes un cigarrillo?

–¿Ah? -sus miradas se encontraron por segunda vez- Oh, claro -extendió su cigarrera para que él mismo tomara uno-.

–¿En serio? -los ojos rojos observaron a Shura con sorpresa y confusión, a lo que el pelinegro asintió- ¡Gracias! -dijo mientras acercaba su mano derecha al objeto de cuero, para después tomar un cigarro-

–No es nada... -desvió la mirada nuevamente, olvidando la cortesía e ignorándolo por completo, fijandola en el cielo-

No pretendía entablar una conversación, así que sólo siguió en lo suyo, dió una calada a su propio cigarrillo y exhaló con naturalidad. El movimiento de la banca al recibir más peso lo hizo mirar de reojo, para luego escuchar el sonido de un cerillo al encenderse; su cuerpo se tensó, comenzando a sentir los efectos de la ansiedad, así que cruzó su pierna derecha por sobre la izquierda y se inclinó hacia su lado izquierdo, dándole la espalda al desconocido para terminar su cigarro y arrojar la colilla lejos con sus dedos.

Le era sumamente difícil acercarse a otros, eso ya lo sabía, pero aquel extraño lo descolocaba por completo; no entendía el motivo, pero cuando se trataba de él, todo dentro de su ser era nada más que angustia. De pronto, comenzó a notar que se le hacía más difícil respirar, estiró sus piernas algo agitado, sintiendo como cada vez le faltaba más el aire; abrió su boca con desesperación y llevó su mano derecha hasta su cuello.

–Oye ¿estás bien? -el moreno se levantó de su asiento, quedando frente a Shura-

–Me... cuesta r-respirar -Shura respondió con dificultad-.

–¡Rayos! Intenta contener la respiración -el moreno se arrodilló a un lado de Shura y le levantó el rostro con su diestra, obligándolo a sus miradas encontrarse-.

Shura obedeció lo que el otro ordenó e intentó no desesperarse, mas cuando sintió que era obligado a mirar hacia otro lado soltó el poco oxígeno que contenían sus pulmones, comenzando a jadear, sin embargo, con menor dificultad; su mirar, al estrellarse con la contraria, hizo que su cuerpo se relajara recelosamente.

–¿Estás mejor? -preguntó el moreno con preocupación-.

–E-eso creo... -respondió Shura mientras desviaba la mirada, sintiendo un calor abrumador aflorando en su rostro-

–¿Es normal que te pasen estas cosas? -se movió de su lugar —provocando que Shura lo mirase por el rabillo del ojo—, sentándose nuevamente en la banca, buscó algo con desesperación para después recoger algo del suelo con su mano izquierda.

–No... es la primera vez -Shura se movió en su lugar, intentando encontrar una posición más cómoda-. No sé qué mierda fue eso...

–Parecía que hiperventilabas -los ojos rojos observaban hacia el cielo mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo-.

–¿Hiperventilar...? -dijo en un susurro, las preguntas en su cabeza resonaban estruendosamente, gritando con desesperación ¿Hiperventilar? ¡¿En serio?! Pensó ¿Qué otra mierda más le pasaría? El pelinegro comenzaba a hundirse en sus pensamientos, shockeado por la maldita realidad; comenzando a sentir que su pecho se contraía; enderezando la espalda en un instante, se incorporó, para que sus pulmones pudieran llenarse a toda su capacidad-

La acción de Shura asustó al contrario, haciendo que reaccionara por innercia. En una fracción de segundo la mano izquierda del extraño dio un firme golpe a la espalda del pelinegro, haciendo que el azabache comenzara a toser.

–¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -volvió a toser-.

–¡Estabas volviendo a hacerlo! -exclamó el contrario, cruzándose de piernas y llevando su cigarrillo a la boca algo molesto-

Shura lo miró afligido, desentendido de todo ¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso? ¡Y precisamente frente a él!

–Oye... sólo relájate y no te volverá a pasar -el humo escapó entre los carnosos labios del moreno, en una sonora exhalación-.

–¿E-es... -tartamudeó- normal q-que pasen estas cosas? -terminó de preguntar al momento que intentaba relajarse-

–Bueno... -se rascó la mejilla derecha con su índice- no soy experto aún, pero sí, son bastante comunes.

–¿Aún? -aquella palabra captó por completo su atención-

–Pues... -el moreno dio una última calada al cilindro, ya casi extinto, para después arrojarlo al suelo, separó sus piernas y con un pie lo pisó- estudio para serlo.

–Oh... Eso es genial.

Permanecieron un largo tiempo en silencio, Shura se sentía incómodo sin motivos, tal vez por lo que le acababa de suceder, no lo sabía. El clima se había vuelto más helado de repente, haciéndose notar con una helada y fuerte ráfaga de viento, agradeciendo internamente haberse puesto el suéter bajo la chaqueta.

–¿Cómo te llamas?

La serena voz del extraño hizo que se le revolviera el estómago ¿O fue la pregunta? Ni idea. Y, extrañamente, contestó sin dudar.

–Shura.

–Angelo -sonrió de lado para luego extender su mano derecha hacia Shura-.

Shura tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, observaba la mano ajena con detenimiento; su piel se veía rasposa y algo maltratada, sin duda necesitaba usar alguna crema humectante; sus dedos eran largos y delgados, pese a eso sumamente toscos; sus uñas eran gruesas y cortas, bastante maltratadas; sus lúnulas eran bastante blancas y pronunciadas; sus cutículas estaban resecas y con pequeñas heridas. Levantó la vista de la mano contraria y miró a su dueño a los ojos. Lentamente extendió su diestra y la estrechó con la foránea.

El tacto lo hizo sentir extraño, no recordaba a la última persona con la que había tenido contacto físico, tal vez había sido en su graduación hace unos días, quién sabe.

–Un gusto en conocerte, Shura -Angelo sonrió un poco más amigable y agitó levemente el agarre-.

–Igualmente, Angelo -Shura correspondió al movimiento, temeroso-.

–Te he visto en reiteradas ocasiones el último tiempo ¿vives por los alrededores? -interrogó como si nada el moreno-

–Si... a unos veinte minutos a pie -la respuesta surgió sola de sus labios, haciendo que diera un respingo disimulado al notarlo-.

-¡Oh! Eso es bastante cerca, yo vivo a unas calles de aquí -la sonrisa no se esfumaba del rostro de Angelo, provocando que Shura lo mirase con asombro- ¿Vienes seguido por aquí?

–Últimamente... -dudó de su respuesta- Si, vengo seguido -por un momento quiso sonreír, mas desistió de esa idea; ese tipo lo estaba haciendo dudar de sus propias acciones-.

–Genial, si te veo pronto por acá te devolveré el cigarrillo que me has dado.

–Está bien... no lo rechazaré.

Angelo entrecerró los ojos y le sonrió alegre, haciendo sentir a Shura un extraño cosquilleo en su lengua; éste la movió con fervor en un intento de frenar la sensación, sin éxito, por ende, sólo atinó a mirar hacia otro lado.

–Bien -dijo Angelo sacando su celular de un bolsillo al interior de su chaqueta-, es hora de irme -se incorporó sobre sus piernas-. Nos vemos otro día -dicho esto se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar-. Por cierto... -volteó a ver a Shura- ten cuidado con esos ataques de ansiedad -levantó una mano en señal de despido y continuó su camino.

Asintió e imitó el gesto del moreno con su siniestra. Shura contempló la silueta del ahora ya lejano Angelo, analizando su caminar... recordando cada detalle en su andar.

Al llegar a su casa se sentía extraño, extrañamente estaba en paz... pese a haber padecido un ataque de ansiedad.

Dejó su mochila en el suelo, bajo el perchero, y caminó a la cocina; abrió la nevera y sacó una olla que había dejado con comida el día anterior. Calentó una porción en el microondas y luego la comió con desinterés, más que nada por necesidad, observando su casa detalladamente; analizó cada rincón de esta, hasta que llegó a una rotunda conclusión.

–Estoy aburrido de todo esto... -dijo para luego bufar molesto- Padre siempre mantuvo la casa de la misma manera.

Terminó de comer, molesto sin saber, luego se paró de golpe, haciendo que la silla cayera a sus espaldas; la levantó con cuidado para después correr a la habitación de El Cid. Al llegar a ésta abrió la puerta estrepitosamente, notando que todo en su interior seguía tal cual como la había dejado meses atrás, salvo por el olor a encierro que esta había adoptado.

–Estoy harto de no saber nada de ti -habló solo-, que nunca hablaras de ti... y aún así fueses un excelente padre...

Sin reparar en nada más se acercó al clóset donde estaba guardado el cofre con las más íntimas pertenencias de aquel admirable hombre. Lo abrió sin cuidado y sus manos se dirigieron única y exclusivamente al diario; lo abrió con detenimiento, eligiendo una hoja al azar —saltándose casi un cuarto del libro—, comenzando a leer cada detallada letra escrita en él...

 _«14 de Enero_

 _Hoy fue un gran día._

 _Después de tanta insistencia, decidí acompañar a Manigoldo a sus extrañas cruzadas de solidaridad, que, según él, sólo nacían de sus ganas de ayudar a los demás. Él siempre fue altruista... ayudaba a todo el mundo, aunque no se lo pidieran._

 _Fuimos a un pequeño orfanato a hacer voluntariado, sorprendiéndome enormemente de ver a mi amigo rodeado por aquellos niños, jugando con ellos como si fuera un niño más... Habían momentos en los que olvidaba que tenía veintitrés años._

 _Todo el día transcurrió en normalidad; ayudé a Manigoldo a limpiar el lugar, a entretener a los pequeños ¡Incluso cargué a un bebé en brazos! Aún no entiendo por qué nunca quise acompañarlo antes. Pero, sin duda, lo que más me marcó, fue un pequeño niño de tres años... Se parecía un poco a mí; su cabello, su piel, su personalidad._

 _Me costó un poco acercarme a él, pero después de ofrecerle un caramelo aceptó mi presencia y me dijo su nombre; Shura»._

–N-no me... acordaba de eso...

Shura estaba en schok, no recordaba es acontecimiento, pero sí recordaba con claridad el día que El Cid lo liberó de ese despreciable lugar. Sintió calor sobre sus mejillas, estaba llorando ¿Cuándo había comenzado a llorar? No lo soportó. Dejó caer el libro y se echó a llorar sobre él como un niño pequeño. Ni siquiera durante su funeral lloró de esa forma... por fin estaba dejando escapar lo que sentía.

Uuufff... -suspira- Creo que me pasé, no creí que se alargará tanto el cap xd

Tomenlo como un regalo de mi parte por lo que tardaré en subir el capítulo 4, ya que estoy cerrando el semestre en la universidad y pues... Exámenes por todas partes :'v

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y que se den el tiempo de leerme, en verdad lo aprecio sin ustedes, mis lectores, no soy nada 3

¡Nos vemos! ¡Gracias!


	4. ¿Quieres otro café?

–¿Sabes, exactamente, lo que debes hacer? -preguntó un hombre bajo, que no le llegaba ni a su clavícula, y de contextura gruesa, barba pronunciada, ojos vivaces, cabello largo y café recogido en una trenza; era el dueño del bar donde comenzaba a trabajar-

El día anterior había llorado y desahogado su dolor como nunca antes lo había hecho, teniendo como único testigo el diario de vida de su padre. No había pasado demasiado tiempo de aquello, y mientras leía otras hojas del diario el vibrar de su celular captó su atención; había olvidado por completo que esperaba la llamada de confirmación para su nuevo trabajo, contestado inmediatamente.

–Claro que sí -mentira, no sabía con exactitud qué debía hacer, sólo tenía una vaga idea, sin embargo, no era tonto así que aprendería con facilidad-.

–Mmm… -sintió como el hombre lo volvía a mirar de pies a cabeza, dudando de sus capacidades; ésto lo ofendió terriblemente, haciendo que frunciera el ceño del mismo modo que su padre solía hacer- Está bien, confío en ti, pero ya no me mires así -el hombre sonrió y luego miró hacia otro lado, al parecer, buscando algo- ¡Afrodita! -o alguien-

Un chico de, al parecer, su misma edad apareció. Sostenía una gran bandeja cargada con tantas cosas que se desconcertó ¿Cómo alguien con su complexión podía cargar con tanto peso sobre un solo brazo? Se preguntó. El chico era levemente más bajo que él, su cabello era largo, tenía raíces rubias y a medida que descendía se volvía celeste, estaba amarrado en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro derecho; sus ojos eran de un intenso color cian; bajo su ojo izquierdo descansaba un lunar que lo hacía ver aún más refinado; sus labios eran finos y rosados; usaba una camisa rosa pastel ceñida al cuerpo con mangas holgadas y unos jeans negros muy ajustados; sobre su ropa llevaba un delantal negro que lo cubría desde el pecho hasta las rodillas.

–¿Si, jefe? -la voz del aludido era suave pero confiada-

–Él es Shura -el hombre señaló al pelinegro-, hoy comenzará a trabajar como mesero, espero lo puedas ayudar en lo que necesite.

Shura sintió los claros ojos ajenos escrutarlo con detenimiento mientras el jefe hablaba, miró hacia otro lado, comenzando a temblar levemente. No entendía por qué el sentirse observado lo alteraba de esa manera, no lo soportaba, por eso agradecía la libertad que le otorgaba la soledad.

-Claro -respondió Afrodita, sonriéndole gentilmente a Shura-, déjame llevar estas órdenes y te saco las dudas de encima -dicho esto se fue en dirección a la terraza-.

–Él es Afrodita -los ojos azules del dueño del lugar rodaron hasta toparse con los ojos de Shura, quien intentaba disimular el nerviosismo-, es mi sobrino y trabaja aquí hace dos años, nadie lleva más tiempo aquí que él -relajó el rostro y le dio una palmada en el brazo izquierdo a Shura-. Si la cagas debes hablar con él si no quieres que me entere, jajajaja -rió sonoramente, haciendo que el pelinegro lo mirara con desconfianza-. Debo regresar a la oficina, así que no me decepciones, niño.

* * *

Cayó rendido sobre su cama, escondiendo su rostro sobre la almohada. Suspiró con pesar, sus pies palpitaban por el cansancio y sus oídos pitaban por culpa de la música sin interrupciones del bar. Ya llevaba una semana y media trabajando, sin embargo, aún no se acostumbraba al bullicio y a tratar con tanta gente; estaba exhausto mentalmente, ya que, realmente estaba dando todo de sí para hacer un buen trabajo.

Se giró sobre sí mismo para ver al techo, cubriendo su rostro con ambos antebrazos, para evitar la luz de la lámpara que colgaba sobre el mismo le llegara a los ojos; volvió a suspirar pesadamente, mas el sonar de su celular llamó su atención, lo sacó de su bolsillo derecho y desbloqueó para leer un mensaje de Afrodita, preguntando si podía cambiar el turno del día siguiente con otro compañero. Alejó el aparato de su rostro y pensó mirando el techo.

–Por favor… mañana es mi día libre -bufó molesto-. Aunque si lo pienso mejor… Mañana es viernes y habrán más clientes, por ende, más propina -sonrió triunfante-.

Tecleó rápidamente una respuesta y envió el mensaje, giró sobre sí y tomó el cable del cargador, lo conecto al celular y lo dejó sobre la mesa de noche. Eran las diez menos veinte de la noche, el turno que le tocaría al siguiente día era el peor de todos: el cierre. Se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina tras sentir su estómago rugir con fervor, llevaba más de seis horas sin comer y recién lo había notado.

Tras preparar una cena express, que consistía en pasta acompañada por un par de verduras salteadas con algo de vino blanco, comió en silencio recordando, sin querer, su día de trabajo. La relación que había entablado con Afrodita le agradaba, ya que éste era simpático y, pese a lo engreído que era, bastante solidario; desde un principio se dispuso a ayudarlo, dandole el ultimo empujón de confianza antes de atender su primera mesa, logrando adaptarse con rapidez al ritmo del trabajo; también lo presentó ante el resto del personal, el cual en su mayoría era muy amable, sobre todo uno llamado Milo con el cual trabajaba en armonía. Tras terminar de comer levantó los platos y los lavó, guardó el resto de comida en la nevera, se dio un baño y se fue a dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente despertó sin complicaciones, sin embargo, con una sensación de vacío indescifrable e inmensa; no se inmutó y se quedó en la misma posición, analizando su propio sentir. Había soñado… Sabía que había sido un sueño largo y profundo, mas al recuperar la consciencia la nada se apoderó de su ser, anhelando no haber despertado nunca de ese sueño. Y lo peor de todo es que no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo vivido en su inconsciente.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio tomó su celular para ver la hora, faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve de la mañana; suspiró y se levantó, necesitaba orinar.

Luego de vestirse y desayunar decidió hacer los quehaceres, terminando cerca de la una de la tarde. Aún no almorzaba, ni hambre tenía, así que caminó hacia la mesa de estar y tomó sus llaves junto a su cigarrera; no le apetecía estar encerrado, así que sólo salió a caminar. Tal vez aprovecharía de hacer las compras para dejar el siguiente día completamente libre.

Caminó en dirección a la colina que su subconsciente tanto le aclamaba visitar, molestandose consigo mismo por no saber qué más hacer con su vida; su cabeza era un embrollo, le agradaba su privacidad pero al mismo tiempo le molestaba ¿eso tenía algún sentido? Al llegar a la entrada del sendero observó el camino con parsimonia, alegrándose enormemente de estar ahí; sus pies comenzaron a moverse sin su consentimiento, notándolo sólo cuando había llegado frente a la banca que solía frecuentar. La observó unos segundos y luego miró hacia los lados, cerciorándose de estar solo.

¿Por qué hacía eso? Se preguntaba una y otra vez lo mismo, pero lo único que se le venía a la cabeza era aquel tipo… El mismo que le había hecho hiperventilar.

Al divagar en su mente no notó lo mucho que había avanzado por sobre el camino de tierra húmeda, notando que había llegado a la cima, la cual se alzaba por sobre los techos de las casas, obsequiándole una vista más que encantadora; en ese preciso momento algo se removió en su interior, sintió felicidad mezclada con algo indescriptible ¿Nostalgia? No lo sabía. Se sentó sobre una roca y contempló el horizonte, mientras una brisa helada chocaba contra su rostro despeinándolo de paso.

–¿Volveré a ver a este tipo?

Se preguntó en voz alta luego de apoyar su codo derecho sobre su pierna y dejando su cabeza descansar sobre su mano. Por muy contradictorio que fuese, quería conocerlo… El comenzar a interactuar con otras personas había conseguido despertar en él las ganas de tener amigos, pese a nunca haberlo sentido antes; en el pasado sólo se dedicaba a estar en casa, leyendo algo o ayudando a su padre con su trabajo, y en la escuela sólo se dedicaba a estudiar; hasta ahora nunca le había tomado importancia a la vida social pero ahora que su padre no estaba su vida se había vuelto monótona y sin gracia… Y era por ésto que anhelaba conocer al tal "Angelo". Desde el primer momento el tipo se le acercó sin cuidado y confianzudamente, probablemente por la diferencia de edad.

–Debe pensar que era sólo un crío…

Después de casi una hora se retiró del lugar para pasar por los pequeños puestos del mercado a comprar frutas y verduras frescas, ya que durante el tiempo que pasó meditando había decidido preparar algo especial al día siguiente, con el fin de levantar sus ánimos.

* * *

–¡Queda una hora para el cierre! -exclamó el cantinero, llamando la atención de los meseros cercanos, Shura y Milo entre ellos-.

–¡Genial! -celebró Milo para después acercarse a Shura- Apuesto que cerraré mis mesas antes que tú -habló con desición. Las apuestas entre ellos se habían vuelto cada vez más frecuentes, ya que el rubio era excesivamente competitivo, pero sin salir del margen; le agradaban las apuestas del contrario, las cuales eran completamente infantiles, sacándole más de una carcajada-.

–¿Qué quieres apostar? -preguntó Shura con su semblante neutro mientras acomodaba vasos con alcohol sobre su bandeja-

–Veamos… -observó a su alrededor, fijando su vista en una cestas con limones- ¡Ya sé! -exclamó tomando su bandeja con las órdenes a entregar- El que pierda le dará una mascada a uno de esos limones -hizo un gesto con la cabeza para señalarlos y luego sonrió-.

–Estás loco -comenzó a caminar hacia el salón, luego volteó a verlo- y por eso hoy comerás limón -finalizó serio y continuó su caminar-.

Milo sonrió divertido y corrió persiguiendo a Shura, se alejó después de unos pasos para seguir con su trabajo. No pasó más de media hora para que Shura cerrase las cuentas de sus mesas, se apresuró a desocuparlas, pero estaba tardando demasiado… y no le apetecía pagar la apuesta de su compañero, aunque debía admitir que era divertido, gracias a las pequeñas competencias que el otro le ofrecía lograba enfocarse más en el trabajo, cumpliendo positivamente con su labor.

Había ido a la cocina a dejar los trastes de una de sus mesas, cuando se topó con Afrodita, el cual lucía bastante molesto; estaba en la misma labor que Shura, salvo que al rubio le había tocado atender la terraza solo.

–¿Pasó algo malo? -preguntó Shura-

–Hay un imbécil en la terraza que no quiere pagar la cuenta -respondió Afrodita- y para colmo sigue ordenando alcohol -el rubio sacaba vasos y cubiertos sucios de su bandeja, colocandolos en la barra de la copería-. Siempre tengo problemas con ese tipo, siempre viene los días viernes y siempre es lo mismo… Salvo que hoy el jefe no está para que lo corra -bufó tras terminar de hablar-.

–¿Y qué se debe hacer en caso de no pagar?

–Deberé pedir sus datos y esperar que vuelva mañana y pague… o llamar a la policía -su expresión cambió por completo tras mencionar lo último, haciéndole sonreír perverso-.

–Y si es cliente frecuente ¿por qué no sólo le pides sus datos? -la curiosidad atacaba a Shura, ya que esa información le sería de utilidad en el futuro-

–Es lo que cualquiera haría, pero éste sujeto es complicado… es un hijo de puta. Mi tío siempre termina echándolo por la fuerza y yo no gastaré más de mis energías en él. Ahora, si quieres hacerlo, es todo tuyo -tomó su bandeja y caminó a la salida-. Lo único que quiero es largarme, estoy agotado, detesto este puñetero turno… -abandonó el lugar blasfemando-.

Shura lo siguió de lejos, pasando a despedir a sus últimos clientes, agradeciendo internamente haber aceptado la tonta apuesta de Milo ya que éste continuaba atendiendo una mesa; no fue hasta que pasó junto a la salida que da a la terraza cuando vio al tan odiado comensal de Afrodita.

Ahí estaba, sentado sobre una silla con sus piernas estiradas y a la vez cruzadas, su diestra sostenía un tarro con cerveza hasta la mitad, su cabello blanco estaba peinado hacia atrás mientras mechones rebeldes caían sobre su frente, sus ojos rojos observaban su vaso con detenimiento, su piel morena estaba ligeramente sonrosada sobre sus pómulos y nariz; usaba la misma chaqueta verde musgo con la que lo había visto antes y unos jeans negros; si, ahí estaba el hombre que hacía horas deseaba conocer con fervor.

¿Qué debía hacer? No lo sabía, así que activó el piloto automático.

Regresó con prisa a la cocina, deshaciéndose de los trastes que llevaba su bandeja, caminó hacia la cafetera de los empleados y sirvió un poco del humeante líquido en una taza blanca. Abandonó el lugar con la taza sobre su bandeja y caminó en dirección del cliente problema.

–¿A dónde llevas eso? A esta hora ya no puedes servirle nada a los clientes, estamos por cerrar -Afrodita lo había interceptado a medio camino-.

–Resulta que conozco a tu cliente problema, yo me encargo -dijo serio-.

–¿Es en serio? ¿Conoces a ese don nadie? -el rubio lo observó completamente sorprendido, transmitiendo incertidumbre con su rostro-

Shura no contestó, sólo asintió con algo de desconfianza, continuó su camino hasta llegar junto a la mesa del moreno. No habló, sólo tomó la taza y la dejó sobre la mesa.

–No he ordenado ni un puto café -habló Angelo sin inmutarse ni verlo-.

–Ahora me debes un cigarro y un café -Shura se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con desaprobación-.

–¿Qué dices, imbé…? -no terminó su insulto, ya que volteó para ver quién lo provocaba, sorprendiéndose al estrellar su mirada contra la de Shura y reconocerlo- Oh… yo… -balbuceó llevando su siniestra hasta su nuca- Lo s-siento… qué vergüenza encontrarte en éste… estado -desvió la mirada-

–¿Estás bien? Mi compañero dijo que te negabas a pagar la cuenta -dijo serio-.

Notó al aludido tensarse en su lugar, al parecer sus reacciones se hacían más notorias estando ebrio, luego notó que buscaba algo entre sus ropas, sacando una billetera desde un lugar al interior de de su chaqueta; sacó unos billetes de su interior y los dejó sobre la mesa.

–No es lo que parece, es sólo que no me apetecía marcharme -continuaba sin mirar a Shura-. Ni siquiera sé qué hora es…

–Faltan cinco minutos para las tres de la madrugada -indicó con calma, Angelo se alarmó al escuchar qué horas eran-. Eres el cliente por el que no hemos cerrado -sentenció-

–Oh… lo lamento, yo… -llevó su mano derecha a su rostro, golpeándolo con reprobación- No quiero molestar, pero… necesitaba beber.

–Eso está bien… supongo -se encogió de hombros y suspiró-. Bebe el café antes que se enfríe, nos vemos -dicho esto tomó el dinero de la mesa y regresó al interior del local, logrando sorprender considerablemente a Afrodita al llegar con el dinero de la cuenta-.

Cerraron el local para comenzar a ordenar las sillas y las mesas del interior, tardando no más de cinco minutos, Milo como acostumbraba lo había retado a terminar primero agilizando el trabajo, al salir a la terraza para entrar las sillas notó que Angelo no estaba; lo había buscado con la mirada en las repetidas oportunidades que fue al exterior por los restantes sin resultados positivos. Al terminar con sus labores fue hasta los camarines a buscar su mochila con sus pertenencias.

–Será mejor que te abrigues, Shura, en cualquier momento comenzará a llover -dijo Milo entrando en la habitación, caminando en dirección a su casillero-.

–Oh, gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta… -contestó mientras cubría su cuello con una bufanda negra- El lunes te cobraré la apuesta -Milo pareció congelarse en su lugar-.

–Vamos, Shura, no me harás comer un desabrido y amargo limón ¿o si?

–Fue idea tuya, en primer lugar -lo observó indiferente, ignorando sus suplicas-, paga tus apuestas o no apuestes -terminó de abrochar su chaqueta, cerró con rapidez su casillero y caminó a la salida- Nos vemos -se despidió-.

–Está bien -suspiró con resignación-, nos vemos.

Se despidió de todos los que quedaban en la cocina, recibiendo su propina del día cuando pasó por la caja, para irse con rapidez del lugar. Al salir del recinto observó el cielo, notando que las palabras de Milo eran ciertas, el cual estaba rojizo por las nubes cargadas con lluvia.

–Ha helado bastante… Mejor me doy prisa.

Se cubrió la boca con su bufanda, observando el vaho que se formaba con su respiración al comenzar a caminar. No había caminado mucho, tan sólo un par de cuadras, cuando divisó una figura tambalearse más adelante; era extraño, observó los alrededores, a esas horas de la madrugada no había gente caminando por las calles. Continuó su andar con sus sentidos alerta, desconfiando de aquella solitaria alma que caminaba en la misma dirección que él; se había acercado bastante, ya que el extraño caminaba demasiado lento, probablemente porque se tambaleaba excesivamente, trastabillando de vez en cuando. No fue hasta que estuvo a unos cinco metros de distancia que distinguió la inusual cabellera blanca de Angelo, dejando escapar un largo suspiro de alivio al saber que no debía temer, apresuró el paso hasta llegar a su lado, notando que cargaba una vieja mochila sobre su hombro izquierdo.

–¿Tienes un cigarrillo? -preguntó Shura de la nada, haciendo que el moreno volteara a verlo inmediatamente-

–¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar trabajando? -preguntó en respuesta-

–Oh, bueno, acabo de salir.

–Genial -sus mano derecha entró en el bolsillo que le correspondía, extrayendo una cajetilla de cigarros-. Ten -depositó la cajetilla sobre la mano izquierda de Shura-, me da igual si sacas uno o te llevas la caja mientras me dejes uno -soltó una carcajada fingida a todas vistas-.

Shura sólo se limitó a observar su comportamiento, intentando descifrar qué le pasaba; era obvio que estaba ebrio, pero el moreno no podía ocultar que algo le molestaba, aunque evitaba el tema como todo un experto, dándole a entender que no le diría una sola palabra sobre eso.

–Está bien, pero sólo quiero uno -sacó un cilindro del interior y le devolvió la caja, buscó con su diestra el encendedor que guardaba en su chaqueta y procedió a encenderlo-.

–Eres raro… -rió y fijó su vista en el camino- O tonto, cualquiera se hubiera quedado con la caja -volvió a reír-.

–No me insultes -dio una calada al cigarrillo y exhaló con rapidez al escuchar una tercera carcajada ajena-.

-Jajaja. Está bien, lo siento ¿Hacia dónde vas?

–A casa… La locomoción es complicada a estas horas y como vivo a una distancia caminable, camino -se encogió de hombros y escondió su siniestra en el respectivo bolsillo de su chaqueta- ¿y tú?

–Ya veo… -miró hacia el lado contrario- Yo… -dejó las palabras en el aire y continuó caminando-

El cigarrillo se consumía entre sus dedos mientras observaba al moreno, intentando comprender qué le sucedía, mas era obvio que no se lo diría, por algo evadía las preguntas y no decía nada. Llevó el cilindro hasta su boca y le dio una larga calada, inhalando la combustión con rapidez; dejó escapar los restos de humo y continuó su andar con la vista en frente, dando cortas caladas al cigarrillo que comenzaba a extinguirse. Habían avanzado casi dos cuadras sin decir una sola palabra, Angelo evitó a Shura todo ese lapso y Shura, por su lado, sólo se limitaba a pensar.

Una fuerte y cegadora luz llamó la atención de ambos, haciéndolos mirar al cielo, luego se escuchó un estrepitoso sonido. Las gotas de lluvia no tardaron en comenzar a caer después del relámpago que iluminó el horizonte, provocando que ambos jóvenes se miraran a los ojos, como si esperaran una palabra del otro, la cual, jamás llegó.

La leve llovizna que comenzó a caer se convirtió en un aguacero tras un segundo relámpago.

–Mierda… -dijo Angelo- No me apetece enfermar, movámonos -no esperó una respuesta, sólo lo tomó del brazo izquierdo y se echó a correr-.

Shura casi cae de no ser porque sus piernas reaccionaron solas, eso o su cerebro tardaba más entender que en reaccionar. Observó con detenimiento la espalda ajena frente a él, sintiendo como todo a su alrededor perdía velocidad, apreciando los colores que las luces amarillas deformaban a su chaqueta, reparando en cada arruga visible… sintiendo como todo se detenía por un efímero segundo, que hizo latir su corazón de una forma descomunal.

No notó cuántas cuadras habían avanzado durante la carrera, pero de un momento a otro comenzaron a detenerse. Cuando cesaron su andar jadeaban aceleradamente, creando nubes de vapor al exhalar.

–A la mierda… Ya estoy empapado -dijo Angelo sujetando sus rodillas, con su columna envorvada y sus piernas flectadas-.

Shura observó a su alrededor, intentando orientarse mientras recuperaba el aliento, tras ubicarse comenzó a pensar qué hacer; estaban cerca de su casa.

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no hablas? -Shura volteó a verlo de inmediato, quedando sin aliento por un segundo; las gotas de lluvia caían por el rostro del moreno y su cabello estaba compactado por el agua, una de sus cejas estaba alzada y sus labios levemente fruncidos. Sin previo aviso comenzó a sentir calor, precisamente en su rostro, tal vez provocado por todo lo que había corrido-

–Si lo hago -frunció el ceño por inercia-.

–Entonces hazlo más seguido -se enderezó-. Y no me veas así, das miedo -comenzó a reir mientras alzaba su rostro, dejando a las gotas de lluvia empaparlo-.

–. . . -relajó el rostro al ver su reacción y, sin darse cuenta, sonrió con sinceridad. Aquel tipo lo hacía sentir completamente a gusto, ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de no conocerlo; aquella reacción le había hecho querer imitarle, y lo hizo, alzó su rostro al momento que cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba empapar por la lluvia, estremeciéndose al sentir el viento gélido chocar contra la piel mojada- ¿Quieres otro café? -preguntó en la misma posición, sin siquiera abrir sus ojos-

–Suena bien, pero no creo que encontremos algún lugar abierto a estas horas.

–Mi casa está a unos minutos.

–Oh… -Angelo dio un paso hacia él- No quiero molestar ¿no te dará problemas llevar a un ebrio desconocido a casa? De seguro tu madre me corre a escobazos, jajaja -soltó una carcajada-.

–No hay problema -abrió sus ojos e incorporó su rostro para mirarle a los ojos-.

–En ese caso, acepto, ya me dio frío -sonrió mostrando su dentadura-.

Le sonrió de lado y comenzó a caminar. Notó algo de asombro en el rostro ajeno al sonreír, mas no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a dar largos pasos para llegar rápidamente a su casa, escuchando los pasos del contrario al seguirle.

No tardaron más de quince minutos en llegar al edificio donde estaba su casa, subieron las escaleras con rapidez hasta llegar al tercer piso, Shura sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta, encendiendo las luces al entrar; Angelo ingresó tras él, analizando la morada con detenimiento.

–Iré por unas toallas -dijo Shura tras quitarse su bufanda y chaqueta-. Puedes dejar tus ropas mojadas sobre alguna silla -señaló hacia la mesa del comedor, una rectangular de 1x1,5 metros aproximadamente, cubierta por un delgado mantel blanco-, ya vengo.

Caminó hasta la habitación que antes pertenecía a su padre para sacar un par de toallas del clóset, deteniéndose antes de salir, volteó de golpe y buscó algo con la mirada; un nuevo relámpago iluminó el cielo tras las cortinas, suspiró con dificultad al exhalar… juraría haber visto la silueta de su padre con su vista periférica. Se llevó la mano izquierda a la cabeza y luego se talló los ojos, negando al volver a escrutar el lugar y no ver nada nuevo, fijando su vista en el cofre de su padre, el cual no había guardado la última vez que lo escudriñó. Bufó al apagar la luz de la habitación y salir de ella, caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de estar, sonrojándose levemente al toparse con Angelo sólo con sus jeans negros y una sudadera con las mangas dobladas hasta el hombro; podía notar que la ropa que se había dejado también estaba mojada, asumiendo que no se la había quitado por decencia.

–¿Quieres que te preste algo de ropa? -preguntó; sentía una extraña sensación en su boca, una mezcla de sabores que desconocía, mas no era desagradable sino más bien nueva-

–Si no te molesta no tengo problema -se encogió de hombros- ¿Estás solo?

–Si ¿por qué? ¿Aún temes que llegue mi madre y te corra? -rió con discreción, no se le daba el hacer bromas, sin embargo no lo pudo evitar-

–¡Claro! No sería la primera vez que una mamá me corre de su casa por ser "mala influencia" para su angelito -ironizó divertido-.

–Bueno, en mi caso no temas, vivo solo -le tendió la toalla, que por unos instantes había olvidado por completo; el moreno la recibió y se sentó sobre el sofá, comenzando a quitarse sus botas. Shura comenzó a caminar de vuelta al pasillo para ir a su habitación por algo de ropa-.

Se desvistió con agilidad y se puso ropa abrigadora, tomó una muda completa y regresó hasta donde estaba su invitado; le tendió la ropa y éste la recibió.

–Puedes cambiarte en el baño si deseas.

–Está bien, muchas gracias -le sonrió con agradecimiento, luego caminó hasta el baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí al entrar-.

Mientras el otro se cambiaba, Shura caminó hasta la cocina, tomó el hervidor eléctrico y lo llenó con agua hasta el tope; abrió la despensa buscando algo que ofrecerle a su invitado, encontrando sólo frascos con frutas deshidratas o hierbas. Su padre era un desabrido y sólo hasta ahora reparó en que también lo era.

–Espero que no se burle…

–¿Burlarme de qué? -Shura retrocedió unos pasos por la sorpresa, golpeando su talón derecho contra un mueble de cocina, sin notar lo mucho que se había sonrojado; por un lado la sorpresa al aparecer y hablarle de la nada, y segundo… se le hacía raro ver a un extraño con sus ropas, pero debía admitir que le sentaba bien-


	5. Conociéndote mejor

–Bueno… -alzó su diestra con rapidez para llevarla hasta su nuca, desviando su mirada al mismo tiempo, buscando qué mirar- Normalmente cuando tienes invitados en casa les ofreces golosinas y esas cosas… -luchó para no balbucear-

–No te preocupes por estupideces -recargó su espalda en la nevera y se cruzó de brazos mientras fruncía los labios-, me conformo con el café, en serio. Ya has hecho bastante.

Shura lo miró con algo de asombro, comenzando a sentir la presión de ser observado por el contrario, comenzando a temblar. Volteó en un vago intento de esconderse, tomando un frasco con frutos secos de la despensa, pasó junto a Angelo y salió de la cocina en dirección a la sala de estar.

–Por cierto… -dijo Angelo a sus espaldas mientras lo seguía- ¿has tenido otro ataque? -dijo con tono despreocupado-

–Es cierto… -dejó el frasco sobre la pequeña mesa de centro- No, no he tenido más ataques.

–Eso es bueno -le sonrió con auténtica alegría-.

–¿Y tú? -lo miró serio- ¿Ya se te pasó la borrachera?

Angelo no respondió. El asombro y la vergüenza se apoderaron de su rostro, enrojeciendo de golpe, desviando la mirada hacia la derecha; frunció el ceño con sus mejillas aún encendidas. Shura notó esto y soltó una ligera carcajada, muy sutil, para después volver a la cocina.

Preparó dos tazas grandes con café, buscó una bandeja al interior de un mueble y colocó las tazas sobre ésta; al terminar de cargar la bandeja, la tomó y regresó a la sala. Angelo se había sentado sobre la alfombra con las piernas cruzadas y su espalda descansaba en el sofá, éste lo observó al percatarse de su presencia. Shura caminó hasta el otro extremo de la mesa, dejó la bandeja sobre la misma y se sentó sobre la alfombra, imitando al moreno.

–Puedes servirte -dijo tomando una de las tazas, vertiendo unas cucharadas de azúcar sobre el líquido-.

–Gracias… -le imitó-.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, sólo se limitaban a beber de su taza, hasta que el cielo volvió a iluminarse tras la cortina, provocando que ambos alzaran la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron por escasos segundos hasta que Shura rompió el contacto.

–¿Será muy desubicado de mi parte si te pregunto por qué vives solo? -preguntó Angelo de la nada-

–No, supongo. A mí no me molesta… -contestó Shura, soltando un suspiro de alivio al escuchar al contrario hablar- Mi padre falleció hace unos meses y, pues… eso es todo -se encogió de hombros-. Lamento no tener una historia excitante y esas cosas.

–Oh… Lo siento -desvió la mirada-, no debí preguntar.

–No te preocupes, lamentablemente esas cosas pasan -Angelo se le quedó mirando unos instantes, Shura creyó que buscaba cambiar el tema, así que lo ayudó para no incomodar-. Recuerdo… -sujetó su mandíbula- Hoy un compañero del trabajo mencionó que siempre vas a beber al bar.

–. . . -Angelo se tensó en su lugar- Pues si… me gusta la cerveza y los cócteles que sirven ahí -miró con desconfianza a Shura-, deberías probarlos.

–No se me da beber, ni siquiera me gusta la cerveza.

–Ya veo… -volvió a acomodarse en su lugar, tomando la taza con café para beber un largo sorbo- Aún así deberías, alcohol hay para todos los gustos, jajaja -rió-.

–Quizá algún día me atreva a probarlos -se encogió de hombros-

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente, mas esta vez Shura no sintió incomodidad, la compañía del peliplateado comenzaba a agradarle, ya que era consolador estar en la casa en compañía para variar.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro, suspirando mientras dejaba la taza con café vacía sobre la mesa. La observó unos segundos, hasta que la voz de su invitado lo interrumpió.

–¿Estás bien? -preguntó enarcando una ceja-

–N-no -levantó la cabeza para mirarlo de frente-. Más bien… si. Pensaba que era agradable tener compañía, ya sabes, para variar -se sinceró sin motivo, despertando un sentimiento que hasta ahora había ignorado-.

–Ya veo… -Angelo sonrió de una forma extraña, como si de verdad lo comprendiera- Es difícil vivir solo e imagino que debes extrañar la compañía de tu padre ¿Cómo era él?

–Pues… La verdad, era bastante serio y cerrado, nunca me hablaba de él o sus sentimientos -las fotografías y el diario de su padre vinieron a su mente-. Él sólo se dedicaba a trabajar y, pues, a criarme -volvió a encogerse de hombros-.

–Cielos, qué hombre más amargado -frunció el ceño y su boca en una mueca de incertidumbre y aburrimiento-.

–Y que lo digas -rió débilmente-.

–¿De qué murió? -preguntó con desconfianza-

–Cáncer -la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, ya que no la esperaba, y aún así la respondió al instante-. Jamás lo vi hacer algo perjudicial para su salud… A veces olvido que no está, como cuando preparo la cena y esas cosas, casi siempre preparo un puesto de más.

–Lamento si mis preguntas te incomodan -desvió la mirada mientras su mano derecha subía a su nuca para rascar su cuero cabelludo-, no es mi intención, pero no sé de qué más hablarte.

Shura lo observó unos instantes, analizando su lenguaje corporal, se veía realmente incómodo.

–No te preocupes, de algo hay que hablar cuando conoces a alguien. Aunque la mayoría de las veces esas conversaciones se tienen antes de invitar a un ebrio desconocido a tu casa.

Angelo volteó con rapidez su cabeza para mirarlo, sonrojándose levemente y rompiendo en una carcajada que, de seguro, debió despertar a algún vecino.

–Por todos los cielos, tienes razón -se limpió una lágrima con su índice derecho, mientras su mano izquierda sujetaba su vientre, aparentemente dolorido-. Bueno, ya dimos el primer paso para dejar de ser desconocidos -continuó riendo, esta vez con menor intensidad-.

–Es verdad, al menos sé tu nombre, que te gusta beber y fumar -frunció el ceño-.

–¡Oh, por Dios! -volvió a reír con intensidad- Si vuelves a poner esa cara explotaré de risa -continuó riendo, dando leves golpes a la mesa-.

Esta vez Shura no pudo contenerse, comenzó a reír con él, sintiendo que las mejillas se le entumecían por reír de esa manera. Sin recordar la última vez que había reído así, tan sinceramente.

–Vamos, Shura, si quieres conocerme mejor, sólo pregunta lo que deseas saber -dijo Angelo cuando logró controlar su risa, sonriéndole tras decir las últimas palabras-.

Shura lo observó con una curva en sus labios, sintiendo que su estómago se revolvía al observarle sonreír de esa manera. Era extraño… Angelo en dos ocasiones le había hecho sentir más cosas de las que había sentido en toda su adolescencia. Y eso le agradaba. La compañía de Angelo le complacía de una forma que nadie lo había hecho en el pasado.

–Pues… -se sintió sonrojar ante su último pensamiento, desviando su mirada hacia la mesa y llevando una mano hacia su bolsillo izquierdo en busca de su cigarrera- No sé qué quiero saber, no se me dan estas cosas, sinceramente -tomó un cigarrillo y lo encendió con rapidez, acercando un cenicero que estaba en la esquina contraria de la pequeña mesa, dió una calada al cilindro y exhaló con satisfacción al sentir la sensación de la combustión-. Veamos… ¿Qué edad tienes?

–Veinticuatro.

–¿Trabajas o estudias? -nuevamente dio una calada a su cigarrillo-

–Ambas.

–¿Quieres un cigarrillo?

–¡Claro! -sonrió y sacó un cigarrillo de la cigarrera de Shura-

–¿Qué estudias?

–Medicina, y adelantándome a tu siguiente pregunta… se puede decir que hago trabajos informales -encendió el cigarrillo y sonrió tras exhalar el humo-.

Shura se quedó pensando qué decir, no iba a preguntar por su trabajo, pero el que haya mencionado la palabra "informal" había despertado su interés sobremanera.

–Bien, es tu turno de preguntar, no se me ocurre nada más -botó el exceso de ceniza de su cigarro en el cenicero, para después llevarlo hasta su boca-.

–Bien… -se enderezó en su lugar, recargando sus codos en la mesa- responde tus mismas preguntas.

–De acuerdo -lo imitó, acomodándose y recargando sus codos sobre la mesa, luego hizo memoria sobre sus preguntas-. Tengo diez y nueve, sólo trabajo y ya estoy fumando -rió levemente ante su última respuesta-.

–¡Ja! Eres todo un comediante -rió ante la evidente broma-. Y vaya, creía que tenías mi edad, jeje -volvió a dar una calada a su cigarrillo-, debe ser porque siempre parecieras estar enojado.

¿Siempre? Sólo se habían visto dos, máximo tres veces… Iba a decir algo con respecto a eso, pero una pregunta lo interrumpió.

–¿Tienes novia?

–¿Pareciera que tuviera una? -preguntó fastidiado, la pregunta le había ofendido sin entender por qué; escuchó como Angelo volvía a soltar una corta carcajada, llamando su atención-

–Está bien, lo siento. Y no, no parece que tengas una, jajaja, yo tampoco tengo una, por si quieres saberlo -cerró su ojo izquierdo y sacó su lengua levemente, provocando una risita nerviosa en Shura-.

De pronto, una canción los interrumpió, al parecer era el celular de Angelo.

–Lo siento, iré a hablar al baño -dijo serio tras ver la pantalla del aparato-.

Shura asintió, a lo que Angelo se levantó con rapidez, encerrándose en el baño. No quiso escuchar, así que se dirigió a la habitación de su padre a buscar unas mantas, hacía frío; al salir con una gran manta entre sus brazos pasó junto a la puerta del baño, escuchando lo que parecía una discusión.

– _Ya te dije que no me molestaras hoy, son las cinco de la mañana y aún sigues fastidiando ¡maldita sea!_

Se alejó con rapidez al notar que la puerta se abría, dejando ver a un Angelo completamente fastidiado. Ambos volvieron a sus lugares en silencio, hasta que Shura decidió romperlo.

–Ya comencé a sentir el frío ¿quieres taparte? -le brindó una sonrisa reconfortante, haciendo que Angelo relajara el semblante-

–Claro, aún no me apetece marcharme, estoy a gusto.

–¿Está todo bien? -se atrevió a preguntar-

–Si… las llamadas a estas horas son normales los días viernes.

Shura notó que no deseaba hablar del tema, así que decidió tragarse su curiosidad y cambiar el tema.

Las horas pasaron, hasta que la luz de un nuevo día iluminó por completo la sala de estar. El cenicero rebosaba de colillas de cigarros y las tazas en las que habían bebido café estaban sucias y pegoteadas, evidenciando que habían sido usadas en reiteradas ocasiones.

–Está bien, en cualquier momento me desmayaré por el sueño -Shura rió tras terminar la oración, haciendo que Angelo riera en respuesta-.

–Bien, ya aclaró, supongo que es una hora prudente para retirarme.

–¿Estás seguro? Dudo que tu ropa se haya secado. Si quieres puedes dormir aquí.

–No, gracias. Ya he abusado demasiado de tu amabilidad -se excusó alzando sus manos a la altura de su rostro-.

–Bueno, si gustas puedes llevarte la ropa que traes puesta, ya sabes dónde vivo y trabajo, no te será difícil devolvermelas.

–Está bien, eso me agrada ¿Mañana trabajas?

–No, no trabajo hasta el lunes.

–Entonces hoy por la noche vendré a devolverlas -sonrió-.

* * *

 _Observaba a un grupo de niños correr de un lado a otro, estaban jugando con un balón viejo y maltratado, gritando y empujándose al tratar de hacerse con él. Había mucha gente a su alrededor, casi todos eran niños, ninguno superaba los diez años de edad. Él sólo tenía cuatro y ya lograba comprender que nadie lo tomaba en cuenta ni reparaba en su existencia._

 _Siempre observaba al grupo que jugaba a la pelota, ya que siempre le llamó la atención el tipo de relación que el grupo tenía entre ellos. Los mayores eran gemelos, eran líderes innatos, podía notarlo. Siempre los observaba y analizaba, envidiando la relación de complicidad y amor que se demostraban._

– _No quiero hacerlo… -dijo Shura mientras negaba con su cabeza-_

– _Vas a hacerlo te guste o no, mientras más seamos, será más seguro escapar. No pasaré otra noche en este asqueroso lugar -ese era Saga-._

– _Ya dije que no quiero -había comenzado a caminar para alejarse, sin embargo, una mano se lo impidió-._

– _Si no haces lo que te digo, te haré lo mismo que le hicieron a mi hermano anoche… y eso no te gustará, mocoso -advirtió amenazante-._

 _Shura se congeló en su lugar, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente, recordando los gritos de Kanon la noche anterior. Sus músculos faciales lo traicionaban, haciendo a sus cejas contraerse involuntariamente, estaba aterrado._

Abrió tanto sus ojos que dolieron, tanto por la acción como por la luz que ingresó en ellos. No había tenido esos sueños hacía tanto tiempo que ya los había olvidado por completo…

–Nunca debes olvidar de dónde vienes… -repitió las palabras que su padre solía decir tras despertar llorando por aquellos recuerdos que lo atormentaban en sueños- eso te hará una mejor persona.

Se levantó de la cama para ir al baño, pero antes tomó su celular para ver la hora, eran las cuatro de la tarde.

Se había dormido en cuanto Angelo se retiró de su casa, había logrado descansar, mas aquel sueño lo había perturbado emocionalmente. Se dio un baño largo, intentando que el agua se llevara sus molestias, luego, ya vestido, se calentó un plato con comida para almorzar.

Mientras comía observó la mesa de centro, el cenicero específicamente, sonriendo involuntariamente ante los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Las cajetillas de ambos se habían vaciado y el café se les hizo poco, sin hablar de la noche; Angelo le caía mejor cada vez que se topaba con él, y ahora que se habían hecho amigos, mucho más.

–Quizá este tipo sea el primer amigo de verdad que hago… -frunció el ceño ante tal aclaración, riendo después de la auto confesión-

Después de comer abrió las cortinas del gran ventanal, contemplando, después de tanto tiempo, los rayos del sol; hacía meses que no lo contemplaba, sintiendo tranquilidad, se sentía como un saludo de su padre; de los mismos que le daba cuando se levantaba y éste lo esperaba con un delicioso desayuno antes de irse juntos a la escuela.

–No sabes cómo te extraño…

Quería decir algo más, cuando el sonido de alguien golpeando a la puerta llamó su atención, se dirigió a ella con rapidez, abriéndola con lentitud para ver de quién se trataba.

Era Angelo. Vestía unas botas distintas a las que conocía, mas eran similares, sólo que estas eran algo más llamativas, con hebillas y cafés; usaba un abrigo negro ceñido al cuerpo y una bufanda gris.

–Hola, rarito -sonrió ampliamente-. Te traje la ropa que me prestaste ayer.

Algo no andaba bien y Shura lo notó cuando lo vio sonreír, su labio tenía un pequeño corte y se veía algo hinchado. Ignoró el apodo por el que lo había llamado y se hizo a un lado.

–Pasa -se hizo a un lado, a lo que Angelo obedeció inmediatamente- ¿Ocurrió algo?

–¿Lo dices por esto? -en efecto, y como Shura ya lo había pensado, Angelo no tenía ni un pelo de tonto; Shura no respondió, sólo asintió- No es nada por lo que debas preocuparte -respondió restándole importancia-.

–¿Estás seguro? -cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y lo miró levemente molesto-

–Si, fue sólo un golpe, ya sanará -levantó una bolsa con su mano izquierda y se la extendió, Shura la recibió y la sostuvo entre sus brazos-.

Shura lo observó entrecerrando sus ojos, con evidente desconfianza, era más que obvio que algo le ocultaba y no quería decirle qué era. Chasqueó la lengua y caminó en dirección a la cocina, arrojó al cesto de la ropa sucia; al volver observó a Angelo que seguía de pie, esta vez con sus manos en los bolsillos.

–Bueno, creo que es hora de irme -dijo desviando la mirada-.

–¿Tienes algo que hacer? -ante la pregunta Angelo lo miró desconcertado-

–Eh… si. Bueno, la verdad es que no, pero no quiero molestarte más -la expresión en su rostro era de completa vergüenza-.

–No me molestas, idiota, por algo lo pregunto ¿no crees? -frunció los labios algo divertido, le agradaba la soltura con la que podía dirigirse a él. Angelo por fin lo miró a los ojos algo sorprendido, probablemente porque lo habían llamado idiota-

–Está bien, tú ganas, pero salgamos; no me apetece estar encerrado.

–Me parece bien, en ese caso dame un minuto.

Angelo asintió y caminó hasta el sofá. Shura fue a su habitación a cambiarse algunas prendas, terminando con un jeans gris, botas negras que tapó con el pantalón y un suéter de cuello alto ceñido al cuerpo. Al regresar a la sala notó que el cenicero sobre la mesa de centro estaba vacío y limpio, miró a Angelo y éste le sonrió alegre.

–Lo siento, no me gusta la suciedad -rió nervioso-.

–No te disculpes, a mí tampoco -respondió a su sonrisa con una similar-.

–¿Quieres ir al cerro?

–Dios, si -ambos rieron-.

* * *

–Cómelo -ordenó Shura extendiendo un limón, cualquier idiota podría notar que era más cáscara que fruta, haciéndo que Milo retrocediera un paso-.

–Vamos, Shura, no me hagas esto -rió nervioso-.

–Tú te lo hiciste solo, ahora come -tomó a la fuerza una de las manos de Milo y le entregó la fruta ácida-.

–¡Maldición! Está bien -frotó la fruta en su pecho para limpiar la zona que comería, tras esto le dio una gran mordida, masticando rápidamente, contrayendo su rostro por la acidez y amargura- ¿contento? -preguntó tras tragar con dificultad-

–Por supuesto, no hay nada más satisfactorio que cuando te pagan una apuesta -sonrió triunfante mientras se cruzaba de brazos-. Eso es para que te cuides de tus estúpidas apuestas.

–Oh, vamos -dijo mientras se servía un vaso con agua gasificada de la máquina de bebidas-, sin mis estúpidas apuestas odiaría trabajar aquí con un tipo tan serio como tú -rió ante lo último-.

–Bueno… en eso tienes razón, también odiaría trabajar con alguien como yo, me caes bien -sonrió y tomó su bandeja cargada con las órdenes que debía llevar a una de sus mesas-.

Los días pasaron con rapidez, convirtiéndose en semanas, luego, había transcurrido un mes. Faltaban dos semanas para las fiestas de fin de año, y Shura comenzaba a preguntarse qué haría para Navidad, probablemente invitaría a Angelo a cenar, pero según recordaba él vivía con su padre y su hermano pequeño.

Estaba sacando un par de cosas del casillero donde guardaba sus pertenencias en el trabajo, cuando Milo lo tomó por sorpresa.

–Oye, Shura ¿qué harás en Navidad? -dijo mientras masticaba un trozo de la manzana que llevaba en su mano-

–¿Ah? ¿Qué a caso eres psíquico? Justo estaba pensando en eso -bufó divertido. El tiempo que había pasado había logrado formar más amistades de las que jamás recordara, sobre todo con Milo y Afrodita, también con uno que otro cocinero; la gente que trabajaba en el bar era considerablemente agradable-, pero hasta ahora no decido qué haré. No tengo muchas opciones que digamos -sonrió avergonzado-.

–Eso es bueno, con Afrodita estábamos planeando hacer una pequeña celebración aquí, en el bar, pero su tío no accedió, excusándose en que esa noche se debe pasar en familia y esas tonterías -se encogió de hombros fastidiado con sus propias palabras-. El punto es que, sea lo que sea que hagamos, queremos que nos acompañes.

Todo eso desconcertó a Shura, haciéndole ladear levemente la cabeza, se sentía ajeno a tanta camaradería, pero le agradaba. Tener amigos era genial.

–Claro, podríamos hacer algo en mi casa, después de todo vivo solo -sonrió al ver la mueca de asombro que Milo le ofrecía-.


	6. Dime la verdad

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con extrema lentitud, como si el universo estuviera enterado de sus planes y lo torturara haciendo más extensa su espera, pero ya sólo faltaban tres días para navidad, Milo se encargaba de recordárselo cada día.

Suspiró con pesadez, al fin había regresado a casa después de un doble turno, no era tan tarde, el reloj de pared junto a la entrada de su casa marcaba las nueve con cuarenta y dos minutos, tiempo suficiente para comer algo, bañarse y dormirse.

De un impulso se levantó y caminó hasta el baño, cuando una extraña sensación lo invadió, se sentía observado, mas no le incomodaba; volteó a su derecha, topándose con el oscuro pasillo que llevaba hasta la habitación de su padre y la suya. Se enderezó observando la puerta de la habitación de su padre por unos segundos… cuando ésta de pronto se abrió con lentitud.

—¿Q-qué demonios…?

Su cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente, tragó grueso y dio un paso hacia la puerta; estaba nervioso, mas no asustado, no podía evitar creer que aquella extraña presencia que sentía era su padre.

Abrió la puerta en su totalidad, sintiendo un inconfundible olor entrar en sus fosas nasales, era el perfume que su padre usó toda la vida. Era la única prueba que necesitaba: era su padre.

—¿Padre? —preguntó al aire, sin recibir respuesta— ¿Qué quieres?

Tras formular aquella pregunta algo a su izquierda cayó. Encendió la luz en un acto reflejo, notando que un libro había caído de la parte superior del clóset, quedando a los pies del cofre de su padre. Todo cobró sentido en su cabeza en ese momento, su padre intentaba decirle algo, y ese algo tenía que ver con lo que había ahí dentro.

Con suma rapidez tomó el cofre y lo jaló, dejándolo a sus pies, se sentó en el suelo y lo abrió; tomó el diario entre sus manos temblorosas, había evitado el diario lo que más había podido, no deseaba leerlo después de las pocas hojas con información personal que había asaltado. No lo creía correcto y había optado por evitarlo… pero esto era otra situación. Lo que sea que lo estaba llamando sólo quería una cosa: que leyera el diario.

Abrió el libro en la quinta o sexta página, no reparó en ello, retomando su última lectura, no era nada relevante, sólo un par de anécdotas.

 _«12 de Febrero._

 _No pude soportarlo más, necesitaba volver al orfanato, aunque Manigoldo no pudiese acompañarme. Y lo hice. Volví después de dos días de mi última visita, si bien el último mes había concurrido al lugar en reiteradas ocasiones, ésta fue la primera en la que no iba acompañado. Manigoldo se disculpó por no poder asistir, mas lo comprendí, sus estudios eran primero y no me interpondría en ellos…»_

Continuó su lectura algo menos tenso, relajándose conforme continuaba leyendo, aún sin comprender lo que su padre quería que descubriera. Eso pensaba, hasta que llegó a una fecha que jamás olvidaría.

 _«28 de Julio._

 _...Ya es tarde, de madrugada, para ser preciso. Mañana será un gran día, estoy ansioso, no lo puedo negar._

 _Manigoldo tendrá una audición muy importante en dos días, probablemente sea el papel que necesita para hacerse famoso… Lo único que me acongoja es que la audición es en Italia, mañana iré a despedirlo al aeropuerto y… le confesaré todo, absolutamente todo lo que he sentido y sigo sintiendo por él._

 _Jamás me perdonaría dejarlo ir sin decirle la verdad, aún con el temor y la certeza de ser rechazado; después de tantos años, no puedo dejar que se marche y encuentre a alguien que me robe su corazón...»_

Eso no podía ser cierto.

Las lágrimas lo traicionaron, escapando fervientemente por sus lagrimales y cayendo por sus mejillas, y el nudo que se formó en su garganta no le permitió respirar con naturalidad.

Si lo que había leído era cierto jamás podría perdonarse… Ése día, ese maldito día fue cuando El Cid lo encontró deambulando malherido en las calles cercanas a la estación de buses, donde el bus de acercamiento al aeropuerto recogía pasajeros.

Justo cuando iba a dejar sus recuerdos fluir en su mente un estruendoso golpe a la puerta lo hizo arrojar el libro lejos. Se puso de pie en menos de un segundo y corrió a la puerta, la cual continuaban golpeando, se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su brazo izquierdo —ensuciando el largo de la manga— y luego abrió la puerta con rapidez.

Angelo había caído de golpe sobre su pecho sin poder sostenerse en pie, creyendo que perdería el equilibrio dio un paso hacia atrás, soportando el peso extra.

—¡¿Angelo?! —exclamó con preocupación— ¡Angelo, maldición! ¿Qué mierdas te ha pasado?

No obtuvo respuesta, así que lo llevó con demasiada dificultad hasta el sofá más largo que había en la sala de estar, y sólo tras acomodarlo sobre los cojines pudo notar que tenía el rostro hecho un desastre, estaba bañado en sangre, reparando en que el culpable era un corte sobre su ceja. Le quitó el abrigo verde musgo con el que lo había conocido, revelando una vieja sudadera negra sin mangas hecha jirones, probablemente por navajas, la levantó con desconfianza al invadir su espacio personal, pero era necesario, sólo había uno que otro corte, mas sólo superficiales.

Se levantó y corrió hasta el baño, tomando un pequeño botiquín que guardaba sobre una repisa, al regresar junto a su amigo abrió el maletín; tomó un trozo de algodón y lo empapó en un líquido rojizo, limpió con rapidez la herida de su rostro, notando como sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse con dificultad.

—¿Quién te hizo esto? —preguntó con severidad, frunciendo el ceño—

—Nadie —desvió la mirada y le imitó al fruncir el ceño—.

Esto lo enfureció, haciendo que presionara con más fuerza de la necesaria la herida sobre la ceja del moreno, provocando que el afectado gimiera levemente de dolor.

—Y una mierda, no te creo —dejó el algodón sobre la mesa de centro a su lado, luego se levantó, caminó al baño, nuevamente, y tomó una pequeña toalla de mano, la humedeció con un poco de agua de la llave y regresó junto a Angelo; con lentitud comenzó a limpiar su rostro cubierto de sangre ya seca—.

No hubo respuesta, la hostilidad de Angelo era obvia, no le contaría nada si seguía dejándolo pasar.

Shura continuó con su labor en silencio, limpiando su rostro meticulosamente, contemplando su brillante y morena piel; apreciando cada centímetro de piel que lograba acariciar, sintiéndose tonto al pensar de esa manera.

—¿Por qué no confías en mí, Angelo? —alejó la toalla ensangrentada y bajó la mirada avergonzado—

Notó como el aludido volteó de golpe a mirarlo, quejándose ante el brusco movimiento, mas no escuchó palabra alguna; levantó la mirada, encontrándose con sus brillantes ojos rojos.

—Llevo mucho tiempo preguntándome lo mismo, Angelo, desde el día que te encontré bebiendo en mi trabajo. Cada vez que apareces en mi puerta o estás ebrio o estás golpeado, no soy idiota —hizo una pausa, sentía la congoja por la situación en la que se vio envuelto a la fuerza, mezclada con la revelación que acababa de descubrir en el diario de su padre— ¿Por qué no quieres contarme qué te pasa?

—Tengo miedo… —confesó Angelo, luego se acomodó en el sofá, sentándose y mirando a Shura fijamente a los ojos—

—¿Miedo? —por un momento se sintió ofendido ante tal disque confesión. Aún estaba arrodillado sobre la alfombra, y debido a que Angelo había cambiado de posición, ahora se encontraba acorralado entre la mesa de centro, el sofá… y sus piernas; levantó una rodilla del suelo para no sentirse acorralado, inclinándose levemente hacia él— ¿A qué le podrías tener?

—No querrás saberlo, por eso nunca te lo he contado —por un momento creyó ver sonrojo sobre su rostro, sin embargo lo ignoró—.

—Está bien… —se levantó de golpe, pateando la pierna izquierda de Angelo sin cuidado, desapareciendo en el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones—

Caminó hasta la alcoba de su padre, la cual continuaba con la luz encendida, tomó el diario de su padre y regresó hasta donde estaba Angelo, arrojando sin cuidado el libro sobre su regazo.

—Todos tenemos secretos que nos da miedo confesar —dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá—, este libro es el mío.

—S-Shura… —Angelo lo observó suplicante— No quiero obligarte a confesar algo que no quieres.

—No lo haces, lo hago por voluntad propia —Angelo le extendió el diario, sin embargo Shura se negó a recibirlo, negando con su mano derecha—. Lee la primera hoja en voz alta, por favor —no era una pregunta, era una orden—.

Notó como Angelo tragó saliva con dificultad mientras abría el diario, volteando a ver afligido a Shura, obviamente tras leer en silencio; Shura se mantuvo impávido, haciendo notar que deseaba escucharlo leer lo que estaba escrito.

—Si estás leyendo esto es porque algo debió sucederme o alguien ha usurpado mi propiedad —hizo una pausa—, ya que jamás permitiría que alguien se adentre en mi corazón…

—¿Sabes quién escribió eso? —Angelo cerró el libro y observó expectante a Shura— Mi padrastro.

—¿Qué? —devolvió la mirada al libro, acariciando la tapa con su pulgar izquierdo—

—Lo que escuchaste —se cruzó de brazos y se hundió entre los cojines mientras se encogía de hombros—, y eso no es ni la punta del iceberg.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, luego se hundió en los cojines, al igual que Shura—

—Antes que aparecieras… algo extraño me pasó —entrecerró los ojos y se sintió caer levemente hacia Angelo, probablemente por el peso que ejercían ambos—. Estaba por entrar al baño, cuando sentí que alguien me observaba, volteé y vi claramente como la puerta de la habitación de mi padre se abría ante mí; no sentí miedo, algo en mi interior me decía que era él… Y terminó guiándome hasta donde guardaba el diario.

—Espera… —se talló los ojos con su índice y pulgar derechos— ¿Me estás tratando de decir que el fantasma de tu padre te guió hasta ésto? —alzó el libro con su mano izquierda, Shura asintió— No me jodas, Shura, te creía más inteligente que eso… —iba a agregar algo más, pero la embravecida mirada de Shura lo detuvo—

—Soy lo suficientemente inteligente para no creer en esas cosas, imbécil, pero no es la primera vez que me pasa; la primera vez fue al día siguiente de su funeral, precisamente el día que te vi por primera vez —soltó un largo suspiro, intentando relajarse y no golpearlo en su débil estado—.

Notó la cercanía del moreno, ambos estaban siendo arrastrados a un punto medio entre ambos cuerpos, sin embargo, no quiso apartarse… el calor que el contrario emanaba lo reconfortaba.

—Lo siento… no quería ofenderte —apartó la vista y se enderezó en su lugar—, pero es algo increíble lo que me cuentas.

—Te entiendo, yo tampoco lo creería, pero creo que intenta decirme algo —alzó su diestra hasta un punto medio entre su pecho y su cuello—. Me siento culpable…

—¿Por qué? —volteó a verlo con curiosidad— ¿Qué tan malo hiciste?

Shura lo miró a los ojos enteramente afligido, su ceño tiritaba descontrolado y las lágrimas amenazaban con su prematura presencia. Angelo se tensó al ver las escurridizas saladas bajar por el rostro de Shura, aparentemente sin saber qué hacer.

—Por mi culpa… Por adoptarme, él nunca pudo ser feliz.

Lo hizo, por fin pudo contárselo a alguien… Se había guardado tanto tiempo aquella carga, pese a que se había enterado hace poco de cómo se sintió su padre con respecto a su forzada adopción, el hablar con alguien sobre el tema le quitaba un gran peso amortiguado por su espalda. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró profundamente, mientras apartaba su mano de su pecho, no podía sostenerle la mirada al de cabellos plateados.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —el dorso de su diestra se acercó hasta la mejilla izquierda de Shura, limpiando y sus lágrimas— Si él te adoptó fue porque así lo quiso, no deberías sentirte culpable por una decisión que él tomó —Shura abrió los ojos sorprendido, observando asombrado la expresión en el rostro de Angelo—.

—Angelo… eso no es todo —apartó la mano del aludido, cambiando su semblante a uno resignado—. Yo lo busqué, y lo encontré, en el peor momento —la confusión arremetió contra el rostro de Angelo—. Yo escapé del orfanato donde vivía, el lugar era horrible y las personas aún más…

 **Flash Back**

— _Cúbrelas con la manta —indicaba Saga a tres niños que se encontraban a sus espaldas, mientras el vigilaba los alrededores, alerta, en caso de que un adulto hiciera acto de presencia; Shura, a su lado, observaba con nerviosismo las acciones de Saga y los otros niños; una vez habían terminado de cubrir las sillas salieron corriendo del lugar—. Ya saben, durante la cena iremos al baño, cuando de la señal._

 _Dicho esto todos se separaron. Shura caminó hacia su litera, buscaría alguna manera de no ser obligado a escapar con el resto, no deseaba hacerlo, pero si se negaba Saga le haría sufrir; estaba aterrado, subió la escalera del camarote y se acurrucó en su cama, giró hacia la pared, perdiéndose al observar los garabatos rayados por él mismo en el pasado._

 _Se estaba quedando dormido, cuando escuchó pasos, pasos que sonaban como pisadas de un monstruo, los cuales se sumaron a otros igual de fuertes, los cuales, se detuvieron junto a la puerta, a los pies de Shura; éste se abrazó las piernas, quedando en posición fetal, escuchando los murmullos de su plática, sólo comprendiendo una única frase._

—… _nunca he probado a Shura._

 _Si antes estaba aterrado ahora estaba horrorizado, sabía lo que eso significaba, llevó sus manos hasta sus orejas, evitando que el sonido entrara en ellas mientras intentaba no llorar._

— _Que alguien… me ayude…_

 _A la hora de cenar todos estaban reunidos en el comedor comunitario, con su bandeja cubierta de comida que sabía mal, frente a sus caras. Shura esperaba a que saga les diera la señal para escabullirse al baño. Si la única forma de evitar ser dañado era escapando, no lo volvería a dudar. Tomó el vestigio de pan que era su porción y la escondió en el bolsillo de su pantalón._

 _Fue entonces que observó como Saga se levantaba de su lugar junto a su hermano y caminaban a la salida, inmediatamente Shura se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellos, volteando a ver desconfiadamente para cerciorarse que ningún adulto los estuviera viendo, notando también como los otros niños que escaparían con ellos le imitaban._

 _No fue difícil llegar hasta las sillas y acomodarlas, todo iba bien hasta que se escuchó la voz de un hombre por los pasillos… buscándole. Saga saltó primero, seguido de su hermano, horrorizados y frenéticos por huír de aquella voz, echándose a correr apenas tocaron el exterior; dos de los otros tres niños les siguieron, perdiéndolos de vista en un par de segundos, mientras que él se quedó petrificado, sabiéndose buscado, el otro chico lo sacudió del brazo para que despertara de su trance, cumpliendo su cometido._

— _Salta, Shura. Hazlo o te arrepentirás._

 _No entendió si lo dijo con lástima o como amenaza, pero se lo agradecería el resto de la vida._

 _Al caer de una altura superior a los dos metros raspó sus brazos y golpeó sus rodillas con fuerza, queriendo llorar en ese mismo instante, sin embargo, el otro chico calló a su lado y de un solo jalón lo levantó y se lo llevó corriendo sin rumbo fijo, sólo sabían en qué dirección no ir…_

 _No pasaron muchos días, solo dos. Habían llegado cerca de la estación de trenes, el cual también hacía de estación de autobuses, encontrándose ahí con los demás, allí se dedicaron a mendigar un par de monedas y algo de comida a la gente que pasaba. Hasta que el segundo día Saga le robó a un hombre que pasaba por ahí. Lo habían engañado totalmente, pidiéndole a Shura que le hablara para distraerle, lo cual fue un error monumental._

— _¡Ahora aprenderán!_

 _Gritó fúrico el hombre, no era muy mayor pero su voz era severa e imponente, al momento de agarrar a saga de sus cabellos medianamente largos, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás y a Shura tras él —ya que Saga tomó a Shura de una mano y echó a correr con él—, provocando que el menor se golpeara fuertemente la cabeza y seguido por el peso de Saga sobre él._

 _Por unos segundos no pudo respirar y todo le dio vueltas, sintió uno que otro golpe, probablemente de los puntapiés que propinó aquel hombre en contra del mayor de los dos._

 _Cuando recuperó el conocimiento le dolió el cuerpo como nunca antes, estaba cubierto de sangre que no creía fuera suya, y además de estar empapado de su propio vómito; se incorporó con demasiada dificultad, la cabeza le dolía a horrores. Observó a su alrededor, el callejón al que habían llegado estaba vacío, húmedo y oscuro, había anochecido y ya no se escuchaba el estruendo producido por los autos y los trenes._

 _Se levantó con dificultad en demasía, iniciando una agónica caminata en busca de ayuda; llegó hasta la estación de trenes, pero sus amigos no estaban ahí y, pese a la sangre que llevaba encima, ninguno de los vagabundos que se hospedaban ahí, pasando de él como si no existiera; así sus pies lo guiaron hasta su última alternativa, el terminal de buses, el cual siempre estaba lleno. Estaba a unos metros de ella, cuando chocó a alguien de frente, un hombre que parecía leer un libro de bolsillo y no miraba el camino._

 **Fin Flash Back**

—… y así lo conocí —ambos sollozaban en silencio, ocultando la debilidad que sentían del otro—. Y no fue hasta ahora que supe qué es lo que hacía en ese lugar a esas horas de la noche.

Hubo un largo silencio, ambos limpiaron sus narices obstruidas por la mucosidad que provocó el llanto, hasta que Angelo lo cortó con el filo de su voz.

—Detente un momento ¿si? —suplicó al momento de levantarse del sillón entre leves quejidos de dolor por sus heridas—

Shura no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a calmarse y a observarlo caminar hasta la cocina, cuando desapareció de su rango de visión se irguió de un impulso, limpió su nariz con el dorso de sus mangas una y otra vez mientras que aspiraba internamente; caminó hasta el perchero que estaba junto a la puerta de salida, buscó su chaqueta entre las prendas que ahí colgaban, al encontrarla buscó entre sus bolsillos, suspirando de alivio al encontrar su cigarrera en uno de ellos.

Regresó al sillón y se sentó, tomó un cilindro del estuche de cuero y lo encendió con rapidez, relajándose al sentir la combustión inundar su estómago y pulmones.

—¿Me das uno? —Angelo regresó con dos tazas humeantes, probablemente con café—

—No deberías fumar en tu estado —respondió estoico, aunque las heridas no fueran graves, era un castigo por ocultarle la verdad y por asustarlo al aparecer de esa manera en su casa—.

—Oh, vamos —dejó las tazas en la mesa de centro y se sentó sobre el sillón, flectando su pierna izquierda para mirar de frente al pelinegro—, esto no es nada —rió despreocupado mientras se encogía de hombros—.

—Entonces dime quién lo hizo —dio otra calada a su cigarro, volteando sobre sí mismo, ahora se miraban fijamente a los ojos, uno frente a otro; exhaló el humo de su interior, dando de lleno contra el rostro de Angelo, provocándolo—.

Él no respondió, guardó silencio y aceptó su derrota, haciendo enojar formidablemente a Shura.

—Él iba a dejarlo todo por amor… —habló, sintiendo que la voz se le quebraba con cada palabra dicha—

Angelo se sorprendió ante lo dicho, ya que las palabras estaban fuera de contexto, mas no necesitaría pensarlo mucho para entenderlo, Shura continuaba sosteniendo su mirada con el ceño fruncido, meditando internamente si continuar con lo que decía o no; luego de unos segundos de silencio prosiguió.

—Él estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, y el día que me encontró, iba a dejarlo todo de lado por irse con él a Italia, pero se topó conmigo antes de poder hacerlo —vomitó las palabras cargadas de culpa, llevando nuevamente el cigarro a su boca—. Lo ocultó toda mi vida, y ahora que está muerto me entero por su estúpido diario.

Alzó sus manos hasta su rostro, ocultándolo entre ellas, avergonzado y dolido. No deseaba llorar, ya lo había hecho, ahora sentía una ira reprimida salir a flote que se intensificó por la poca confianza que Angelo le daba; su amistad era especial, y sentía que era recíproca, pero el hecho de no querer confesar quién lo lastimaba le dolía… porque siempre acudía a él para distraerse o curarlo pese al poco tiempo que entablaron amistad.

—S-Shura… —al fin habló Angelo— Y-yo… —volteó a ver las tazas de café sobre la mesa— Te contaré todo, pero debes prometerme… que no te enfadarás conmigo.

Alzó su mirada, completamente asombrado, mientras apartaba las manos de su rostro; eso sí que no lo esperaba ¿enfadarse? ¿qué podría enfadarlo si terminaba así de maltratado?

—Está bien, prometo no hacerlo.


	7. Angelo

Caminaba desde la cocina hasta su habitación, se había preparado un sándwich para engañar una hora más su hambre y así continuar con sus estudios, ya que a la mañana siguiente debía presentar un exámen durante la primera clase. No se consideraba lo suficientemente inteligente para dar el exámen sin, aunque fuese, un breve repaso, no, era lo bastante astuto como para estudiar y obtener la mejor calificación, después de todo la beca no fue un regalo, se la había ganado.

Al cruzar por la sala, despreocupadamente, golpeó el largo sillón donde su padre dormía, haciendo que despertara asustado. Sus largos cabellos, blancos y amarillentos, llegaban hasta sus hombros, su piel blanca estaba cubierta por manchas oscuras y las ojeras bajos sus ojos eran casi negras; usaba una sudadera blanca, bastante percudida, y un pantalón deportivo lleno de hoyos. Volteó a mirarlo, desfigurando su semblante, para dar paso a uno completamente molesto.

—Maldito bueno para nada —escupió las palabras—, mueve tu culo y sal a trabajar —se acomodó sobre el sofá—. No quiero problemas el viernes —le dio la espalda, luego Angelo retiró el pan de su boca—.

—¿Tienes que joder hoy? Mañana tengo exámen —sentenció mientras lo desafiaba con la mirada—.

—Me importan un carajo tus mierdas de exámenes —contestó furico—, sal de aquí o el marica de tu hermano tendrá que hacerlo.

Se mordió la lengua, no podía hacer ni decir cuando su hermano estaba en la amenaza, dio media vuelta y se metió a la habitación, encontrándose con su hermano menor recostado sobre su cama, cerró la puerta y le echó llave, luego cerró dos seguros extra sobre la manilla.

—Mei, voy a salir —habló mientras caminaba hasta el pequeño escritorio, donde minutos antes estudiaba, tomó su celular y sus cigarrillos—. Si tienes hambre prepárate algo ahora y tráelo aquí, no quiero que abras esa puerta hasta que regrese.

Su hermano, Mei, sólo tenía doce años, de los cuales seis ha tenido que soportar al mal nacido de su padre. No eran hijos de la misma madre pero le amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, lo vio nacer y ayudó a criarlo junto a la que fue su madrastra por, a lo menos, trece años, hasta que los vicios excesivos de su padre terminaron por obligarla a escapar, dejándolos atrás; así fue como Angelo asumió el cuidado de su hermano, ya que en ocasiones su padre se descontrolaba totalmente, trabajando suciamente para conseguir dinero en grandes cantidades, debido a que tras cumplir la mayoría de edad su padre le exigía renta semanal por ambos, pese a que mensualmente cobraba dinero al gobierno por sus escasos recursos y su hermano.

Suspiró con pesar, al momento que tomaba asiento frente al escritorio y daba una última ojeada a unos apuntes garabateados sobre las hojas de un cuaderno, luego chasqueó la lengua, cerrando el cuaderno con frustración. No soportaba al desgraciado de su padre, pero hasta el momento estaba de manos atadas. Por mucho que hacía dinero, aún no conseguía el necesario para poder tomar a su hermano, una maleta y mandar todo a la mierda, sin embargo, aunque consiguiera hacerlo, el muy maldito lo denunciaría por secuestro y le quitaría a su hermano, ya que, debido a que su madre se fue sin decir nada, su padre tenía la custodia total.

La frustración era parte de su vida, no soportaba la convivencia tóxica que su padre le daba, así que, pese a saber que no debía sentirse así, disfrutaba su trabajo. Le hacía "trabajitos" a un traficante con el que se llevaba bien desde la escuela; si necesitaban atención médica, de contabilidad e inclusive de cobranza, lo llamaban; habían ocasiones en las que Angelo no esperaba a que lo llamaran, como ahora, sólo iba y esperaba que le necesitaran.

—Estoy listo, Angelo —habló Mei desde el umbral de la puerta, cargando una bandeja con su cena, una bebida gaseosa y unos dulces para después. Angelo sonrió al ver lo preparado que se había vuelto, se puso de pie y tomó su chaqueta, la cual colgaba en el respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentado, caminó hacia su hermano y revolvió sus cabellos— ¡Oye!

—Regreso en unas horas, y espero que estés durmiendo —era estricto, lo admitía, pero de no serlo su hermano se le escaparía de las manos—, nos vemos —cerró la puerta y no se movió hasta que escuchó los cerrojos cerrarse desde el otro lado; mientras eso sucedía contempló la sala, su padre ahora veía televisión y fumaba un cigarro. Caminó hasta la salida y salió antes que su padre dijera nada—.

Caminó un par de cuadras contemplando el enrojecido cielo, pasaban de las nueve, de seguro al día siguiente llovería, sacó un cigarrillo de un bolsillo y lo encendió, luego observó a su alrededor; el frío no evitaba que aparecieran las desagradables "gárgolas", siempre había una cada dos o tres esquinas, ni hablar de los pequeños parques. Había vivido en ese sector toda su vida, por ende, fue testigo de cómo todo se deterioró… al igual que su padre.

Tras terminar su cigarrillo se detuvo frente a una casa, tiró la colilla al suelo y se aproximó lentamente a pisarla, tardando más de lo normal, ya que, mientras lo hacía, sus ojos observaban con rapidez en todas direcciones; seguidamente, tras confirmar que nadie había reparado en él, se encaminó a la entrada de la casa y golpeó cinco veces a la puerta, contó hasta tres, luego golpeó dos más. La puerta se abrió ante él, descubriendo la imponente figura de una mujer, la escrutó de pies a cabeza; pasando por sus elegantes zapatos blancos con tacón y subiendo las pronunciadas curvas de sus piernas, las cuales cubría con unos ajustados leggins verde oscuro; la camisa ocre que traía puesta era ceñida al cuerpo, resaltando su delgada cintura; sus cabellos casi verdosos llegaban hasta su pecho, haciendo énfasis en sus voluptuoso busto junto con el escote de la camisa. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando que ingresara, así que obedeció y entró mientras escondía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, caminó un par de pasos, hasta que una voz masculina lo saludó.

—No esperaba verte hoy, Angelo.

Angelo volteó algo sorprendido hacia su derecha, encontrando a un hombre exageradamente alto y musculoso sentado delante de una mesa, en la cual, había una cantidad estúpida de lo que parecía cocaína; chasqueó la lengua al verla y notar como Cassios, el hombre para el que trabajaba, empaquetaba y pesaba la droga que distribuía por el sector. Se acercó a él, mas no tomó asiento, escuchuchó la puerta cerrarse y a Shaina caminar hasta sus espaldas, haciendo que su cuerpo entrara en estado de alerta inmediatamente.

—Yo tampoco esperaba venir, pero necesito dinero, ya sabes —contestó haciéndose el despreocupado—.

—¡Jajaja! —rió con soltura— Ya veo, tu viejo chupándote las costillas otra vez —dejó lo que hacía y le hizo un gesto a la mujer, ésta caminó hasta un estante junto a la mesa y tomó un libro de notas, para después entregarlo a Cassios. Lo abrió y leyó unas hojas, buscando algo—. Sólo tengo uno, pero te ganarás unos buenos billetes, ese hijo de puta me debe lo de un mes.

—Perfecto ¿lo conozco? —preguntó Angelo—

—Es el idiota de Ichi —bufó cerrando el libro—, le advertí más de una vez que no me hiciera esperar por dinero, se lo merece.

—Está bien, dame la cuenta y yo se la haré llegar —extendió su mano izquierda tras ver a su jefe escribiendo en un papel, tras entregárselo lo guardó en el bolsillo correspondiente a su mano—. Nos vemos en unas horas.

Dicho esto se retiró del lugar con rapidez, no le agradaba que lo vieran salir de ahí, lo detestaba, aún más cuando lo confundían con un angustiado drogadicto.

* * *

—Está hecho —arrojó un fajo de billetes sobre la mesa, sorprendiendo a Cassios—, no necesité golpearlo demasiado para que entregara lo que te debía.

—Maldito embustero, teniendo para pagar toda su deuda, prefiere que envíe a un cobrador —negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a contar el dinero—. Bien hecho, niño, me agrada tu eficiencia —le entregó casi la mitad del dinero que correspondía a la deuda de Ichi—, ésta es tu paga junto con una generosa propina.

Angelo recibió el dinero casi con desprecio, mas no lo hizo perceptible para no ofender, sin acotar ni una sola palabra, sólo asintió con la cabeza y caminó hasta la puerta, la cual, custodiaba Shaina.

—Nos vemos el jueves, niño —recordó la mujer mientras abría la puerta para dejarle salir—.

—Lo sé —contestó sin mirarla—.

Se retiró con rapidez a su casa, notando que ya se le había hecho tarde. Al llegar todas las luces estaban apagadas, así que ingresó en silencio, cuidadoso de no perturbar la paz efímera que invadía su hogar; no alcanzó a dar más de tres pasos cuando las luces de la sala se encendieron, haciendo visible a su padre. Su columna se enderezó al verlo, poniéndose a la defensiva por inercia.

—Ya era hora de que regresaras —se cruzó de brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada— ¿Tienes mi dinero?

Chasqueó la lengua al sentir su sangre hervir, sin embargo, se tragó sus palabras junto con la saliva que se había juntado en su boca, a su vez sacó un par de billetes del bolsillo donde los había escondido al salir de la casa de Cassios y los contó frente a él.

—Esto debería ser suficiente para cubrir los gastos de Mei y míos por esta semana, así que no quiero que nos molestes hasta la próxima semana.

Su padre no dijo nada, sólo se acercó a él con rapidez y le arrebató el dinero de un manotazo. Angelo estaba acostumbrado a esas reacciones, así que sólo se limitó a perderse tras la puerta del baño. Se dio una ducha rápida y se dirigió a su habitación, llevaba toda su ropa bajo su brazo izquierdo y sujetaba la toalla que cubría su cintura con su mano derecha, observó a su alrededor y escuchó con atención, su padre ya había desaparecido… seguramente a gastar el dinero que le había dado en sus putos vicios; llamó un par de veces a la puerta, hasta que escuchó los cerrojos abrirse al otro lado, entró y los volvió a cerrar. Dejó su ropa sucia sobre su cama y comenzó a secar su cuerpo, para después vestirse con una camisa y un pantalón holgado que usaba como pijama, hizo sus ropas a un lado y se metió en la cama, tomó su celular y programó las alarmas para no llegar atrasado a la universidad.

—Mierda… sólo tengo tres puñeteras horas para dormir —conectó el celular al cable del cargador y lo dejó junto a su almohada—. Buenas noches, Mei —se despidió de su hermano—.

—Buenas noches, Angelo.

* * *

El estruendoso sonido de la alarma lo hizo levantarse de un salto, golpeando su cabeza contra la base de la litera superior, se dejó caer sobre la cama nuevamente para acariciar la zona del golpe, maldiciendo internamente y esperando que el día no fuera tan mal como su despertar.

Despertó a su hermano para que se alistara y fuera a la escuela, se vistió casi a la velocidad de la luz y luego corrió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para ambos; tostó un par de panes y los untó con mantequilla, luego preparó una taza con té y otra con café. Justo al terminar de acomodar los comestibles sobre la mesa Mei apareció en la cocina y se sentó frente a él, ambos comieron con rapidez, sin dejar absolutamente nada.

—Hoy no podemos retrasarnos, Mei, tengo examen a las ocho treinta —Angelo buscó su celular en su chaqueta, encendió la pantalla y su piel se heló, pasaban de las siete treinta—. Mierda, ya se me está haciendo tarde. Ve por tus cosas y vámonos.

No tardaron demasiado. La escuela a la que Mei asistía estaba casi a la vuelta de la casa, justo a un lado del cerro, una vez ahí estaba a un solo bus de la universidad. Todo habría ido de maravilla si, tan solo, no hubiera llovido toda la jodida mañana.

Tras presentar su examen la mañana transcurrió normal, hasta que escuchó a uno de sus compañeros decir que la última clase había sido cancelada. Al dejar el recinto pudo ver que la lluvia había cesado, así que decidió caminar hasta el cerro, ya que, era su lugar predilecto para pasar el rato antes de ir a por su hermano a la escuela; pese a que no era necesario, habían ocasiones en las que le agradaba acompañarlo en su trayecto hasta su casa.

La caminata hasta su destino fue más que nada monótona, había olvidado sus auriculares en casa, por lo que había caminado más rápido de lo normal, arribando en no más de veinte minutos. Caminó con un poco más de lentitud, en un amago por disfrutar un poco del paisaje que la naturaleza tras la lluvia le ofrecía, puesto que siempre se dirigía al mismo lugar; una banca bajo un árbol con la mejor vista del lugar, la cual amaba desde el momento en que su madrastra lo llevó allí por primera vez.

Comenzaba a perderse en sus pensamientos, cuando notó que alguien estaba frente a la dichosa banca, observándola con detenimiento, sin embargo, no duró demasiado tiempo, puesto que aquella persona comenzó a caminar en su dirección, aparentemente sin notar su presencia. Dio unos pasos hacia el frente, provocando que el desconocido alzara la cabeza al descubrirlo trastabillando con un charco.

— _Vaya imbécil_ -pensó mientras que acomodaba su bufanda sobre la parte baja de su rostro, en un vago intento por esconder su risa burlona, advirtiendo la vergüenza en el rostro ajeno-.

Tras llegar frente a la banca se quedó observándola, descubriendo que no podría descansar en ella, ya que se encontraba completamente mojada. Volteó en la dirección por la que había llegado, descubriendo al tipo que había pasado a su lado, observándolo, desde lejos, rió levemente al descubrirlo, mas no se sintió incómodo por eso; alzó su mano derecha, hasta la altura de su cabeza, y le saludó, haciéndolo reír con más soltura al verlo huir del lugar.

—Qué lindo -sonrió con picardía-.

* * *

No se consideraba afortunado, en lo absoluto, pero tras ese extraño encuentro, se le aparecía hasta en sueños, sin contar las veces que se lo topó en la zona central de la pequeña comuna en la que vivía; se sentía como un adolescente otra vez, y le encantaba, sobrellevando con mayor alegría el martirio que era su vida.

Todo había ido bien, el soñar despierto con el de cabellos negros le gustaba, hasta que el dejarse llevar por esas emociones terminó siendo perjudicial en su trabajo; los pocos golpes que recibió no eran lo que lo había deprimido, fue la amenaza de Cassios y su inexistente paga lo que lo llevó hasta su lugar favorito. Necesitaba paz y soledad para confrontarse a sí mísmo.

Grande fue su sorpresa al llegar a la banca bajo el árbol, estaba ocupada. Oh, claro que no. Nadie le quitaría su ansiada soledad, encaminándose con rapidez hasta el desconocido, no le importaba llegar a amenazarlo con la navaba que escondía en su brazo derecho. Sin embargo todo cambió cuando reconoció a la persona frente a él.

Demasiado tarde.

Su torso le impidió la vista al otro, provocando que ambos se miraran a los ojos, sorprendidos.

Se había sonrojado levemente, sin embargo, el desprecio en el rostro contrario mientras apartaba la mirada y se giraba, lo dejaron helado. Respiró hondo, intentando recuperar la compostura, distinguiendo el inconfundible aroma del tabaco al ser fumado; una bombilla se iluminó sobre su cabeza, decidiendo tomar el control y romper el hielo de una vez. Después de todo… si bien el tipo le había parecido atractivo desde el primer momento, no se molestaría con sólo entablar una despreocupada conversación.

—Hola -dijo amistosamente- disculpa mi impertinencia, pero… ¿tienes un cigarrillo?

No esperaba tener respuesta, mas no fue así. Él fue completamente amable, ofreciendo su cigarrera para que el otro tomara un cilindro. Cuestionó el acto, sin embargo el otro asintió, agradeciendo enérgicamente mientras extendía su mano derecha, y así tomas el cigarrillo.

—No es nada… -espetó al momento que se volteaba y le daba la espalda-

¡Qué maleducado! Sonrió ampliamente, eso definitivamente le gustaba. Se sentó a su lado, y sacó una caja de cerillos de un bolsillo, para encender el cigarrillo con tranquilidad; le obseró encogerse en su lugar, evitándole aún más. Dio una calada al cigarrillo sin quitar su vista de la ancha espalda, distrayéndose levemente en las costuras de la chaqueta de cuero, hasta que le vio arrojar lejos la colilla del cigarrillo.

Observaba las puntadas de las costuras aún, cuando se percató en el movimiento de sus hombros. Pensó que tal vez el cigarrillo lo había agitado, sin embargo, cuando lo vio estirar las piernas, que pocos minutos antes había cruzado, y llevarse una mano al cuello supo que algo no andaba bien; dejó caer su cigarrillo al suelo en el momento que se puso de pie, quedando frente a él.

—Oye ¿estás bien? -preguntó-

—Me… cuesta r-respirar.

Hiperventilación. Lo descifró enseguida, ya lo había visto en otras ocasiones.

—¡Rayos! Intenta contener la respiración -se agachó quedando en cuclillas y llevó su mano derecha hasta la barbilla contraria para que le mirara a los ojos-.

Sus ojos eran… deslumbrantes, y escucharlo exhalar de esa manera, tan temerosa, provocó que su piel se erizara. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse sereno al sostenerle la mirada.

—¿Estás mejor? -preguntó preocupado-

—E-eso creo… -respondió apartando la mirada, notando como los colores se le subían al rostro-

—¿Es normal que te pasen estas cosas? -cuestionó regresando a su lugar en la banca, para después buscar el cigarrillo que había arrojado; al divisarlo lo recogió con su mano izquierda y le dio una soplada, despojando al cilindro de las partículas de tierra que se le habían adherido-

—No… es la primera vez -dijo acomodándose-. No sé qué mierda fue eso…

—Parecía que hiperventilabas -espetó mientras fumaba el cigarrillo y miraba al cielo-.

Pasaron un par de segundos, que se convirtieron en minutos, Angelo continuaba fumando ya más relajado, hasta que sintió el movimiento a su lado; volteó a ver al tipo, quien se había enderezado asustado, asustándolo a él también. Comprendió con sólo verlo que estaba hiperventilando de nuevo, así que, por inercia, le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda con la palma de su mano izquierda, haciéndole toser.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -preguntó entre carraspeos-

—¡Estabas volviendo a hacerlo! -exclamó cruzándose de piernas, llevando su cigarrillo de vuelta a su boca. Cielos, qué malagradecido, pensó… hasta que vio la expresión afligida en su rostro- Oye… Sólo relájate y no te volverá a pasar.

—¿E-es… normal q-que pasen estas cosas? -escucharlo tartamudear hizo que sintiera algo de pena por él, ya que, si estaba hiperventilando de esa manera debía estar sumamente estresado o deprimido-

—Bueno… -rascó su mejilla con su mano derecha, analizando las palabras que diría- no soy experto aún, pero sí, son bastante comunes.

—¿Aún?

—Pues… -le dio la ultima aspirada al cigarro y se deshizo de la colilla- estudio para serlo -dijo con orgullo-.

—Oh… eso es genial.

No quiso añadir más a la conversación, sentía el nerviosismo ajeno, así que sólo se relajó sobre el respaldo de la banca y contempló a su alrededor, observando de soslayo al chico a su lado cada vez que miraba en su dirección; observó furtivo como la helada brisa que se alzó mecía sus negros cabellos, considerándolo endemoniadamente encantador. Hasta que algo vino a su mente: no sabía cómo dirigirse a él.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Shura.

—Angelo.

Lee sonrió de lado y le ofreció su mano en, lo que él creía, era un amable gesto; no esperaba que tardara tanto como lo estaba haciendo, sintiendo como analizaba cada detalle de su extremidad, hasta que alzó la vista y le miró directamente a los ojos, luego respondió al saludo.

El tacto se sintió cálido pero a la vez lejano. Tal vez a Shura no se le daba muy bien el socializar, pensó, y debido a eso había padecido aquellos cuadros de ansiedad, quién sabe, después de todo era un completo desconocido.

—Un gusto en conocerte, Shura -si al otro no se le daba el socializar, quizá debía ser un poco más amigable para que se soltara; sonrió amigablemente y agitó levemente el agarre, notando como el otro contestaba al movimiento tímidamente-.

—Igualmente, Angelo.

—Te he visto en reiteradas ocasiones el último tiempo ¿vives por los alrededores? -preguntó confianzudamente, sin notarlo se vio queriendo saberlo todo sobre Shura-

—Si… a unos veinte minutos a pie -¡bingo! respondió de inmediato, eso era buena señal-.

—¡Oh! Eso es bastante cerca, yo vivo a unas calles de aquí -sonrió ampliamente; el sólo hecho de saber que vivían considerablemente cerca, extrañamente, lo alegraba- ¿Vienes seguido por aquí?

—Últimamente… -hizo una extraña pausa- Sí, vengo seguido.

—Genial, si te veo pronto por acá te devolveré el cigarrillo que me has dado.

—Está bien… no lo rechazaré.

Aquella respuesta, corta y desinteresada, le supo a victoria. Ahora tenía una excusa para volver a hablarle en el futuro que, con la suerte que había tenido, esperaba fuera cercano. Aquel extraño y nuevo pensamiento le hizo sumamente feliz, provocando que entrecerrara sus ojos y le sonriera de la forma más encantadora que pudiera. Hasta que su celular vibró al interior de un bolsillo de su chaqueta. Odiaba que ese aparato recibiera notificaciones, ya que, vez que lo hacía, era por algún trabajo…

—Bien -sacó su celular y leyó la notificación de un mensaje de parte de Shaina-, es hora de irme -se puso de pie-. Nos vemos otro día -dio unos pasos dispuesto a largarse, pero, afortunadamente, recordó algo y volteó a ver a Shura-. Por cierto… ten cuidado con esos ataques de ansiedad -se despidió con una mano y continuó su camino, no sin antes fruncir el ceño, fúrico; ya comenzaba a hartarse de trabajar para las mierdas de Shaina y Cassios-.

* * *

Los días pasaron, convirtiéndose en un mes, y, quién diría que, la vida lo iba a sorprender de esa manera. Tras ese encuentro en el bar que frecuentaba que, para su suerte, también era el lugar donde Shura trabajaba, todo en su vida cambió. Y ¿qué más podría hacer? Shura era una persona maravillosa, sencillo, pero genial en todo aspecto.

Sobrellevaba la trágica muerte de su padre de la mejor manera imaginable, y, pese a ser demasiado serio, irradiaba un aura deslumbrante. A Angelo le había llamado la atención desde el primer momento, sin embargo, tras comenzar a conocerlo a fondo algo en él cambió; Shura había calado en él a tal punto que comenzaba a reflejarse en su forma de ser.

—¿Seguro que no es nada? -preguntó Mei por tercera vez-

—Ya te dije que no es nada, metiche -contestó ya comenzando a molestarse-.

—No es normal verte así de feliz, hermano -se cruzó de brazos-. Tú me ocultas algo.

Ese comentario hizo que Angelo se tensara y abandonara la lectura de su libro de anatomía para mirarle, frunció el entrecejo, intentando parecer molesto; pero Mei no desistió, se mantuvo firme ante aquella mirada, desafiándolo. Angelo suspiró derrotado, no podría seguir ocultando a Shura por más tiempo. Cerró el libro y lo dejó a su lado, cruzó sus piernas sobre la cama e invitó con palmadas a su lado a Mei, quien obedeció de inmediato.

—En efecto, oculto algo… -suspiró nervioso, nunca le había comentado a su hermano sobre sus inclinaciones amorosas-

—¡Lo sabía! -exclamó victorioso-

—Conocí a… alguien -confesó temeroso-. Y… pues, es una muy buena persona.

Mei lo observaba detenidamente, analizando cada gesto y movimiento que hacía, en silencio. Angelo estaba demasiado nervioso, no podía ocultarlo demasiado, ya que no hablaba con nadie más de estos temas; a decir verdad, no contaba con personas demasiado importantes en su vida, a excepción de Mei, y ahora Shura.

—No me esperaba eso -habló finalmente Mei, con el ceño horriblemente fruncido-.

—Cuando pones esa cara me recuerdas a él…

Comentó alegre al recordar a Shura, sin embargo, cubrió su boca inmediatamente al percatarse de lo que había dicho. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Ya no había vuelta atrás, era hora de tener "la plática" con su hermano…

—Mei… -llamó avergonzado mientras descruzaba sus piernas y las abrazaba- tú… ¿sabes cómo se hacen los bebés?

—¡¿Qué?! -exclamó alterado mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse- ¡Claro que si! Ya no soy un niño.

—Bien… -suspiró aliviado- Con eso me sacas un gran peso de encima, enano -comentó al momento que revolvía los cabellos negros de su hermano y sonreía-. Y ¿qué opinas sobre… -hizo una pausa, se le hacía tan difícil hablar del tema- las parejas del mismo sexo?

—¿Homosexuales? -preguntó con inocencia, sorprendiendo considerablemente a Angelo- Siempre escucho a mis compañeros de la escuela o a papá diciendo cosas feas sobre ellos. No los entiendo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si dos personas se quieren lo suficiente, como para enfrentar a esa gente que habla mal de ellos, no puede ser algo malo.

Angelo no podía creerlo, su hermanito era increíble, no se resistió a abrazarlo, derramando un par de lágrimas en el proceso. Amaba a ese enano, y ahora mucho más.

—¿Hermano? -preguntó correspondiendo al abrazo- ¿Estás bien?

—Claro que sí, mejor que bien…

—¿Cómo se llama? -preguntó terminando el contacto-

—Shura -sonrió con tranquilidad-. Gracias, hermanito, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho.

—Ya lo sabía… -sonrió lúdico- Bueno, no. No lo sabía -comenzó a reír algo avergonzado-.

—¿De qué hablas, pequeño gusano? -dijo amenazante mientras una vena comenzaba a asomarse en la frente-

—¡N-nunca hablabas de mujeres! -comenzó a negar con sus manos, mientras que su risita cambiaba a una nerviosa- Sólo tenía dos opciones -comenzó a alejarse lentamente del mayor al ver como aquella vena se ensanchaba cada vez más-, o eras un perdedor con las mujeres o te gustaban los hombres.

Alzó su mano derecha, empuñada, a la altura de su cabeza, algo ofendido por lo que su hermano acababa de decirle, empero, comenzó a reír con fuerza; sujetó a Mei del cuello de la camisa que usaba para acercarlo a su pecho, abrazándolo con efusividad. Se sentía orgulloso de su hermanito, tanto porque no lo había juzgado en cuanto a su preferencia sexual, como por la analítica deducción que había hecho para con él.

Ése mismo día, durante la tarde, un mensaje de Shaina lo hizo presentarse a trabajar urgentemente. Cuando acudió a la dirección indicada en el texto no se esperaba con lo que encontraría en su interior, uno de los mejores matones de Cassios estaba hecho un desastre, su rostro estaba totalmente desfigurado, probablemente a golpes, y presentaba una par de puñaladas en el estómago. Cielos, estaba cagado.

Había tardado horas en estabilizarlo, pero lo había logrado, y eso era bueno. Seguramente le pagarían muy bien por este _trabajito_.

—Debes tener cuidado -habló Shaina justo antes que Angelo abriera la puerta para retirarse-. Estamos teniendo problemas con una banda, invadieron nuestro territorio y, como ves, no son amigables -terminó señalando con su pulgar al herido que estaba a sus espaldas-.

—No creo que sepan que trabajo con ustedes -acotó Angelo despreocupado-.

—Tampoco sabían de Jabu, ellos lo buscaron -espetó seria-.

—Está bien, lo tendré en mente -terminó la conversación al retirarse-.

Encendió un cigarrillo y emprendió el viaje de regreso a su casa, observó el cielo, notando que ya había anochecido. Suspiró tras exhalar el humo del tabaco, había desperdiciado toda su tarde con Mei por atender a ese bueno para nada, aunque no había sido desperdiciada del todo, al menos aquella intervención, por precaria que haya sido, le serviría como experiencia en el futuro.

No había caminado más de diez minutos, estaba más cerca de la casa de Shura que de la suya. Quizá podría aprovechar la ocasión y hacerle una visita sorpresa, pensó. No fue hasta que cambió la dirección de su destino que escuchó pasos, volteando a ver, en la dirección del sonido, inmediatamente. Nada. Tomó su celular para ver qué hora era, indicando las nueve con veinte minutos.

Continuó su camino un par de cuadras, mas cuando viró en la siguiente esquina hacia su derecha un brazo lo sujetó por el cuello, estrangulandolo sin piedad, dos tipos aparecieron frente a él. No logró verlos bien, pero por un momento creyó que estaba viendo doble, hasta que el tipo que lo sujetaba habló.

—Danos un sólo motivo para no matarte -la voz era grave y confiada, haciendo que Angelo se tensara en su lugar-.

—T-tengo un… hermano pequeño… -respondió con dificultad-

—Bien, sólo denle una paliza -ordenó a los otros-.

Intentaba liberarse del agarre con sus manos, sin éxito, cuando recibió el primer golpe en sus costillas. Mierda, había sido un buen golpe. No fueron demasiados golpes, sin embargo habían logrado ser bastante dañinos; había logrado aguantar lo suficiente, cuando por fin la presión sobre su cuello disminuyó, dándole la esperada oportunidad para escapar. Golpeó con su codo el costado derecho, justo sobre el hígado, del tipo que lo sujetaba, se levantó con un fuerte impulso, al mismo tiempo que sacaba su navaja oculta, lanzándose a atacar a uno de los dos frente a él.

Al ser liberado pudo enfocar su vista, notando que los malditos que lo habían golpeado eran idénticos —probablemente gemelos—, y se lanzó a atacar al de la derecha, logrando darle unas cortadas en las manos al intentar cubrirse; no deseaba matar a nadie, por lo que, inmediatamente, se lanzó contra el otro, propinándole un certero puñetazo en la nariz. Ambos se alejaron unos pasos, uno cubriendo su nariz sangrante y el otro intentando detener el sangrado de sus manos.

—Al menos éste da pelea -habló el tipo a sus espaldas, volteando a verlo inmediatamente-. El otro imbécil sólo se dejó golpear.

El tipo no era demasiado alto, de hecho, podría jurar que no le llegaba ni a los hombros, sin embargo, no podía subestimarlo, después de todo, y con su tamaño, había logrado reducirlo olímpicamente; notó cuando éste sacó una navaja y adoptó una extraña posición de pelea. Mierda, este enclenque hijo de puta sabe lo que hace, pensó.

—No busco pelea ¿Qué motivos tienen? -Angelo habló por fin-

—No es nada personal, sólo queremos a Cassios y a su gente fuera de aquí -explicó tranquilamente-, y tengo entendido que tú eres parte importante de su gente -terminó de hablar sonriendo con sorna, para después lanzarse en picada hacia Angelo, logrando atravesar su camisa negra y una pequeña porción de piel-.

Si no hubiera retrocedido en ese instante la herida hubiera terminado siendo de gravedad. Esquivó un par de ataques más, retrocediendo, hasta que uno de ellos volvió a atravesar su ropa a la altura de su vientre, cortando más profundamente la piel; se hizo a un lado e intentó escapar, sin embargo, los gemelos le impidieron el paso. Dio media vuelta, encontrándose de frente con el tipo pequeño, sujetó con seguridad su cuchillo y se lanzó a atacarlo sin pensar, usando su propio cuerpo para valerse de más fuerza, logrando herirlo en uno de sus brazos.

El tipo gruñó por el dolor y atacó por inercia, logrando dejar un corte sobre la ceja derecha de Angelo, la cual comenzó a sangrar con abundancia. En un ágil movimiento rodeó a los gemelos y echó a correr. Sólo un imbécil se quedaría ahí a pelear tres contra uno. No. Angelo era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber cuándo retirarse.

Dio un par de vueltas sin sentido por los alrededores, en caso de ser perseguido, por precaución. Estaba exhausto, le faltaba el aliento por tanto correr, y su cuerpo comenzaba a doler horriblemente donde había sido golpeado, probablemente le habían quebrado una o dos costillas.

—Hijos de puta…

No notó en qué momento había subido las escaleras del edificio en que Shura vivía, pero ya estaba allí. Golpeó casi con desesperación la puerta, sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas cederían, hasta que salvador apareció tras ésta, dejándose caer sobre él.


End file.
